


Molasses

by EroPrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: African American Drama, African-American Erotica, African-American Fiction, African-American Romance, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Urban Erotica, Urban Fiction, Urban Romance, urban drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess
Summary: Diamond Alison is known for her flawless looks and succulent body. She's one of Atlanta's most prestigious escorts. However, underneath the splendor of her lascivious career, the forlorn beauty resigned herself to live the rest of her life sleeping with strangers for cash. While putting up a brilliant masquerade for the world, Diamond yearns for stability and someone she can truly call her own. Still, she never thought anyone would seriously fall for her until she met Da'Von.Da'Von Harris is a nonchalant and easygoing detective working for the Atlanta Police Department. A night out with his best friend led him to lay eyes on Diamond Alison for the first time. Becoming enraptured by the sexiness she permeated, the curious detective sought out to meet her, which led to a humiliating encounter.In a bizarre twist of fate, a case to bring a criminal to justice gives Da'Von a chance to meet Diamond again. This time he's determined to show her there's more to life than fast money and nameless faces by promising himself to keep her by his side forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** / **Disclaimer** : This story will contain explicit sexual content, drug usage, crime, sexual situations, crude language, abuse, a test of morality, and basically many things society deems as deplorable. My style of writing is not for the faint of heart. I write extremely explicit, descriptive sex scenes, and I enjoy peppering my sex with a bit of kink. If that offends you, or if you are easily triggered, I highly advise you to not read any further. I cannot be responsible for how others perceive my stories, and I've grown tired of being the punching bag for self-righteous people who dislike erotica but choose to read it anyway, even when I provide the proper warnings for my fictions. In other words what I'm saying is: your comfort isn't my responsibility!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is an  **African-American Urban Romance** / **Drama** / **Crime**  story. This is my first work of original fiction and if you're willing to read it, I'd greatly appreciate the feedback.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Molasses_  is a work of fiction that may feature names, characters, businesses, places, events and/or incidents that are either product of the author's imagination or used fictitiously to engross readers in a sense of reality. Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, actual events and/or incidents, businesses, places, and/or organizations is fortuitous.
> 
> This started out as  _Naruto_  fanfiction, however, I saw potential in this story and decided to turn it into an original body of work.
> 
> In the past, I've received major "criticism" for the type of stories I prefer to write. While there are many people who enjoy reading my fictions, I've also had many people to berate me for my lascivious style of writing. My critics harbor this belief that my erotica should be vanilla, that I should homogenize my writing style to suit their tastes because they're easily triggered by unconventional sex. They believe the women in my fictions should be depicted as pure and wholesome and that's just not reality. Even I know the most seemingly purest of women enjoy getting freaky with their men from time-to-time.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Copyright © 2015 - 2018 by  **Nesha**  | All rights reserved.  
>    
> A special thanks to [Aurora Lynne](https://auroralynne.tumblr.com) for illustrating my [cover image](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d3a00886d81b95ec5e85a7f07029c245/tumblr_inline_pauiurUlw01tckg9g_540.png)! Check out more of her illustrations on her blog!

**Chapter 1**  

“ _Ugh_! Umm… oh shit! Oh yeah! Uh-huh! This ass feels so damn _good_!” A deep male voice crudely grunted. 

The ferocious sounds of harsh slapping and thunderous clapping echoed in the air. Large, firm hands gripped smooth, curvaceous butt cheeks, and another loud smack sounded throughout the room. 

Together two bodies joined the arch in the woman’s back dramatically curved as her derrière bounced to the rhythm of her partner’s aggressive strokes as he brutally fucked her from behind. 

Her face was buried in the pillow with the Malaysian strands of her lace wig curtaining her facial creases of agony. She whispered expletives of pain, her coarse words muffled in the feather-stuffed case. Her manicured nails gripped the pillow while her teeth sank in the cushion from the feeling of every raw, hard thrust her partner gave her. 

“Diamond? Lift your ass up some mo’! Put that arch in ya’ back! _Damn_!” 

Ignoring the southern accent of the platinum-selling rapper recklessly pumping in and out of her, the model was too far gone. Her thoughts only focused on him quickly busting his nut so she could leave—hopefully with her anus still in one piece. 

Lil’ Wil is what her current lover is known to the world. Why? Diamond didn’t know considering he stood well over 6’5, with a chestnut complexion and shoulder-length locs dyed blue at the tips. Big hands, big feet, a big dick, and an even bigger bank account accommodated his big ego. He truly thought he was fucking her to the moon and back when all Diamond wanted to do was knock him into the fucking moon and back. With the amount of groupies Lil’ Wil has on call, one would think the artist would know how to pleasure a woman— _not_! Her mind quickly conjured a plan to hurry and make her partner cum because his stroke game had no finesse and he couldn’t lay pipe worth shit. Someone with Lil’ Wil’s experience should know he wasn’t turning her on considering every time he reached forward to finger her, her pussy was drier than matted weave. 

He didn’t notice. 

Diamond lifted her head from the pillow ever-so-slightly and arched her back more. Balancing her upper body on her forearms, she ignored the excruciating pain. Separating her thighs, the model pushed backward harder… faster… increasing the motions of their bodies and speeding up the sex so he could get it over with. 

“Ugh… Big Daddy! Fuck me just like _that_!” Diamond vocally encouraged her lover, knowing the huskiness of her voice would bring him closer to orgasm. Truthfully Diamond knew she could whisper the right words in a man’s ear and make him climax, so using her voice to stimulate her partner wasn’t anything special. 

“Mmm… goddamn…” Lil’ Wil throatily moaned as his motions increased tenfold behind her. “Damn, a nigga ‘bout to bust.” 

 _Yep_ , Diamond thought sourly as she flattened her lips in a thin line and rolled her eyes. _Worked like a charm_. _Now let me work this ass on his dick so he can get the hell off from behind me_! 

Speeding the tempo of her hips, Diamond savagely met every plunge of his cock submerging into the depths of her softened hole. 

The rapper slid in and out of her butthole with ease. Her anus suffocated his dick with tight grips and firm pulls which made the artist harder than steel. Lil’ Wil continued to thrust into her with more force and speed, not caring if the sex was agonizing for her. 

“Ahhh! Oh shit! Fuck! I’m cumming!” Diamond hollered fervently, putting on an immaculate performance for the rapper. 

The model felt the soft skin of Lil’ Wil’s heavy sac thump repeatedly against her clit with each forward push of his body. She circled her hips a bit, ensuring her engorged clit would slap against his nuts each time he pushed deep inside her. Diamond couldn’t control the pleasant shivers that tingled along her skin. Having her lover’s balls rub in between her thighs felt deliciously incredible. It was the only thing enjoyable about this torturous escapade. Warm fluid began to sluice from her body’s center and dribble on the bed sheets. The model couldn’t ebb the gentle moans of pleasure escaping her parted lips. 

“I’m finna skeet all on this big”— _slap_!—a hard, painful smack to her butt cheek made Diamond release an anguished cry, “ole’ ass”. The rapper warned her before pulling out of her asshole. 

Diamond’s body crumpled on the bed and she felt the ocean air emanating from the open patio doors of their luxury hotel suite cool her heated, sweaty skin. The water's current soothed her body aches with its gentle breeze. Lil’ Wil palmed her left butt cheek. He clutched his dick with his right hand, stood from the bed, and walked over to the camera mount on the other side of the hotel suite to adjust his camcorder. 

He zoomed in on Diamond’s backside covered in red-shaped handprints from his frequent slaps. Her rim was swollen and red after the violent pounding it received. It protruded from the crease of her ass and she groaned from how sore she was. 

Walking towards the bed again, Lil’ Wil kneeled on the mattress, hovering above the model. Wedging his stiffened piece in between her cheeks, the rapper suffocated his length with her flesh. He squeezed her butt so hard his fingers sank in the cushion of her rear, leaving gentle indentations within its curves. 

“Mmm…” Diamond erotically moaned from the steady pumps of the artist humping her bum. She mentally admitted this too felt good, relaxing even as his gentle strokes gradually ebbed the pain away. She lifted her derrière slightly to increase the friction while she comfortably squeezed the pillow, closed her eyes and contently sighed. 

Warm drops of milky fluid squirted on the small of her back and trailed down the crease of her ass while he came. Lil’ Wil continued on. He squeezed her butt firmly as he steadily pumped in between her cheeks until every droplet of cum was expended from him. 

“Ahhhh…” he sighed heavily and stood from the bed. Grabbing his flaccid length, he shook it until his sticky residue splattered on Diamond’s back and the sheets. 

“Damn, Big Daddy,” Diamond peered over her shoulder at him with a hooded gaze with a hooded gaze directly into the camera and salaciously grinned. “You fucked me _real_ good,” she lied just to inflate his ego. Closing her eyes again and laying her head on the pillow once more, she gave a flirtatious laugh and added, “A bitch won’t be able to walk and shit.” 

Lil’ Wil gave the model another smack to her ass and bragged, “Damn right. That’s what I do.” 

* * *

“I can’t lie, that was hotter than hell! I must’ve watched it a thousand times already.” Jim grinned naughtily at her and gave the model a wolfish whistle of appreciation. 

Diamond Alison sat on her contemporary-styled orange sofa in her Buckhead condo and rolled her eyes at her agent. He sat across from her on the matching loveseat with his iPad in his hand, looking at the sex tape featuring her and her ex-boyfriend from nearly two years ago. 

Diamond met Lil’ Wil in February 2015 at The Dollhouse, one of Atlanta’s most lucrative gentlemen’s clubs. Sitting amongst his crew while sipping from two Styrofoam cups stacked together, the rapper watched Diamond perform to his number one rap song “Ion Wife No Hos” and singled her out as his favorite in the club. He tipped her generously then invited her to one of the VIP rooms for a private show. 

The moment they were alone, Lil’ Wil filled Diamond’s head with promises of a better life as he stuffed cash in her G-string and flaunted his expensive jewelry. 

“Oh, yeah?” Diamond challenged as she straddled his lap and undid her bikini top. Leaning forward, she reached for one of his platinum chains and bit into the large pendant with her teeth. Tugging on the ornament with his record company’s logo, she gyrated her hips into his lap, rubbing her pelvis against his erection. Giving him a seductive stare with her green contacts, she sucked the entire piece past her ruby lips and circled her arms around his neck. 

Diamond couldn’t lie to herself; the thought of leaving The Dollhouse behind and living in the lap of luxury with a world-renowned rapper was appealing. Nevertheless, she had her doubts about Lil’ Wil’s true intentions. She’s witnessed time and again affluent men entering the club voicing their opulent vows of a better life for the dancers. Some fell for it, others are keen to their game and rebuff their advances. There were times a few of the dancers made lucrative careers from their relationships with established celebrities and businessmen, and others found themselves right back at The Dollhouse. 

Nevertheless, Diamond allowed herself to be enraptured by Lil’ Wil’s sweet words. The best that could happen? She’ll be taken away to experience life on a grandiose scale. Perhaps score a couple of modeling gigs in his music videos and a spot-on reality television. The worst? She’ll fuck a millionaire and return to dancing. 

Releasing his pendant from her lips while leaving a crimson trail on the metal and glistening jewels, Diamond pushed aside her thong and guided the artist’s fingers to the apex of her thighs. Eagerly Lil’ Wil tossed aside the flimsy fabric and plunged two of his fingers in her searing wetness. 

“What can you do for me, William?” Diamond asked with a seductive husk in her voice as she addressed him by his birth name. She palmed his shoulders and bounced her hips to the rhythm of his music blaring from the speakers as she rode his probing digits. 

Diamond nibbled her bottom lip to placate the hisses of ecstasy as Lil’ Wil clutched her backside and sank his nails in her soft ass. He lifted her slightly up, then pushed her back down on his fingers, repeating the motions until she could no longer suffocate her erotic moans of pleasure. 

“I can do a lot fo’ ya,” he assured her with confidence. Leaning forward, the rapper licked the sensitive skin of her neck before peppering light kisses down to the curve of her shoulder. “Ya fine as hell and a nigga like me need an ole lady like ya.” 

Before Diamond could contemplate his next moves, Lil’ Wil quickly switched their positions, seating the dancer on the chaise lounge while he kneeled in front of her. He palmed her knees to spread her open and placed her feet on the seat of the lounge. 

Giving the platinum-selling artist a devious smirk, Diamond folded her arms behind her head and coyly asked, “So what happens next?” 

Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, Lil’ Wil retrieved a stack of cash secured with a rubber band. Popping the rubber band from the stack, the artist peeled a few bills and tossed them at her. 

“Ya know what happens next,” he said to her with confidence. Unfastening his belt and jeans, he allowed his pants and boxers pool to his ankles. Circling his fingers around his dick he told her, “I’m finna make you mine,” as he approached her. 

* * *

Despite keeping his promises to make her famous, everyday Lil’ Wil constantly reminded Diamond he saved her from the strip club and therefore owed her entire life to him. The myriad of arguments they engaged in sometimes turned physical. A few photo-ops on the red carpet and a couple of features his music videos didn’t warrant her caramel face covered in a palette of burgundy, black, and blue. 

Broken noses, bloodied lips, black eyes, and bruised skin was masked underneath Fashion Fair makeup and extensive plastic surgery. Diamond found out the rough, violent exterior Lil’ Wil displayed to the public was not only for show. His abrasiveness was something she endured from him for over a year. 

 _The sex was as garbage as the relationship_. Diamond mused with a mental sigh as she pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes at the iPad screen. They were dating for more than a year and it was December 2016, two months before their second anniversary, when the sex tape leaked. Although the model was more than sure Lil’ Wil leaked it himself. He constantly verbalized wanting a relationship with no-labels and no-strings-attached. Whatever that meant. 

Naively keeping the Harlequin novel fantasy in mind of wanting a happily-ever-after, Diamond sought to remain with him and weather the turbulent storms of their “situationship” (as she aptly called it from time-to-time). Lil’ Wil was her first and only boyfriend, so she was determined to hold on to the man she believed was the love of her life. However, Diamond found out the rapper wasn’t someone who could be easily tied down. Lil’ Wil desired freedom. He repelled from her clinginess. The tighter she held onto the frayed strands of their relationship, the more he pushed away. Leaking the sex tape would be the best way to free himself from her forever. 

Although devastated that something so private was showcased online for the world to see, the viral sex tape garnered mainstream attention and opened a plethora of opportunities Diamond could only dream of. Her entire life changed the night she met Lil’ Wil and now she was a household name with a fledgling empire she was gradually building for herself. 

* * *

“No matter how many times I’ve watched this, it never gets old.” 

Diamond glanced at Jim from the corner of her mahogany eyes as he spoke. Not offering him the reply he was seeking, Jim continued. 

“It’s so fucking hot. 

The model retorted bitterly, “Yeah you said that already.” Before he could further annoy her with more comments about how “fucking hot” her sex tape is, she stood from the sofa and secured her tangerine satin robe tighter around her waist. Her orange faux fur slipper heels softly clicked against the polished hardwood floor as she walked to her front door and folded her arms over her chest. Diamond gave her agent a pointed look and flatly told him, “I got shit to do. It’s time for you to leave.” 

Fastening his iPad in its leather case, Jim also rose from the loveseat and met his client at the door. Giving the model a suffocating hug from behind, Jim’s hands began to wander over Diamond’s breasts and over her exposed thighs. He rotated his hips against her curves, causing the model to roll her eyes in irritation. She felt the gentle poke of his little erection pressing against her butt and she stifled her chortles at his pathetic attempt to arouse her. 

Trailing gentle butterfly kisses from her neck to her shoulder Jim whispered in her ear, “I’m hard as steel. Can you feel it?” He vehemently ground against her, hoping to turn her on so they could engage in a tryst. 

Diamond met Jim shortly after her sex tape leaked. She treated herself to a weekend getaway in Maui, a reprieve she needed to escape everyone’s madness about the video. Jim approached her as she was sunbathing by the pool of the Four Seasons and admitted he recognized her from the erotic recording. 

Before Diamond could rebuke his advances, Jim retrieved one of his business cards from the pocket of his shorts and handed it to her. He encouraged her to call him to consider becoming a contracted model under his agency Fervid Entertainment. 

Perusing over his appearance, Diamond took note of his disheveled salt-and-peppered brown hair, white Polo short-sleeved shirt, khaki shorts, and brown leather sandals. Jim was a White man appearing in his forties, with age lines around the corners of his gray eyes and thin lips. 

Highly suspecting he was running game on her, she immediately told him to fuck off and tossed the card away.

Unperturbed at her outburst, Jim stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled away. “Your loss,” he smoothly told her over his shoulder. 

Later that evening while resting in her hotel room, Diamond researched Fervid Entertainment on the web and realized it was legitimate. It was a southern company that caters to adult entertainment and urban modeling. The adult entertainment part didn’t bother her considering she’s a former stripper. Also, the chance to model professionally intrigued her. She quickly called Jim, who agreed to sign her for a year, and the rest is history. 

Even after the many failed attempts to sleep with her, Diamond continued to work with Jim because he was one of the best agents in the South. After her public separation from Lil’ Wil’, Jim became a major asset to her rising career. Jim used her romantic link with the platinum rapper and their sex tape to propel his client as the next urban sex symbol. Soon Diamond was gracing the covers of popular urban magazines, making cameo appearances on reality TV, hosting clubs for five-figures, walking red carpets, and much more. 

Pinching her nipples and rolling the stiffened tips between his thumbs and forefingers, Jim nibbled on her earlobe and suggested, “Why don’t we go back to my place so I can please you.” Kissing her neck until his lips traveled up to her cheek, his humid breath fanned over her skin while he promised her, “You’ll love the way I eat pussy. Did you know chocolate’s my favorite flavor?” 

 _Whatever nigga_ , Diamond mentally dismissed her agent. With another roll of her eyes, the model used her shoulders to push herself away from him. She stepped out of his embrace, turned in his direction, pinned him with a sharp stare and castigated him. “Jim just stop it. You’re pathetic. You’ll never get this,” she lifted her robe and pointed at the smooth brown skin between her thighs. “Us working together is simply business. Don’t make this personal.” _I can’t wait until my contract is up with this fool so I can branch out on my own_! Diamond’s contract with Fervid Entertainment expires the beginning of next year and she was determined to take control of her career on her terms. To finally rid herself of her lecherous agent would be a day to rejoice! 

Straightening her robe and facing away from him once more, Diamond held her front door open and waited impatiently for Jim to walk past her threshold. 

Walking out of her door, Jim placed his palm on it before saying, “You can’t avoid this forever, Diamond. I want you, and I’m not gonna stop until I have you.” 

“I don’t care what you want, _James_ ,” Diamond sarcastically referred to him by his first name. “Because we’re never gonna hook up like that. Bye.” She slammed the door in his face, leaving her agent speechless. And horny as hell. 

Turning towards her bedroom, Diamond craved a salt bath, a full body massage, and a soothing drink. 

* * *

After her salt bath Diamond Alison sat at her vanity in her bedroom wearing her robe. Determined not to allow Jim’s uninvited visit, nor his attempts to provoke and seduce her ruin her mood, she sipped a screwdriver cocktail to placate her rattled nerves. She allowed her hairstylist and trusted friend Berri, to comb and dry her freshly washed hair. Looking at her reflection in the vanity’s mirror, her lids lowered as she reclined in her chair and took another sip of her vodka-laced orange drink. She watched her hair stylist blow-dry her natural kinks into flowing, shoulder-length locks which she often kept braided underneath wigs every time she worked. 

It was the end of March and in the upcoming weeks, Diamond was booked for several photo shoots, radio, and blog interviews to promote her upcoming brands. As a treat for her fans, she planned to film a sexy live stream from one of her photoshoots for her social media fan base live from her website diamonddolldynasty.com. 

As a former exotic dancer-turned urban model, high-end escort, now fledgling mogul, Diamond made the hasty decision to start stripping at the age seventeen. In just eight short years her career skyrocketed thanks to her gorgeous runway looks accentuated by her succulent caramel skin. Her unique Naomi Campbell-strut hypnotized onlookers. The distinct mahogany color of her almond-shaped eyes allured those who stared into them. Whenever Diamond was content, her eyes held a unique red tint to them. Yet at times they appeared almost black depending on her mood. However, it wasn’t her small perky breasts, pert nose, full lips, or her tiny waistline that attracted fans to her work. No. It was her ass that pulled fans in. 

The 25-year-old brunette beauty stood at 5’5ft, weighing 123 pounds with curves that sculpted her petite frame. With an ass that rivals Bria Myles’, Diamond knew how to make it bounce, shake, wobble, and clap as she demonstrated in the raunchy video with her ex-boyfriend. Her enormous ass attracted male and female viewers alike, and her lavish curves made her a commodity in the salacious industry she worked in. Men and women were hypnotically drawn to her. 

Nevertheless, with the extremities her lascivious career demanded and the harsh reality of her life, Diamond, a once level-headed and placid woman, became mentally distant and hardened. Not trusting any man except Benjamin Franklin, the model focused on business and finding ways to increase her wealth. Yearning to build her brand and to be known as more than the big-assed girl with the sex tape, Diamond launched her own online cosmetics line, Lickables featuring flavored lipsticks, lip glosses, and scented nail polishes. She also planned to launch her own fitness line Diamond Hard Body later this year. 

The oldest child of three, Diamond and her younger brother and sister were raised in a destitute neighborhood by a single mother. Being the oldest it was Diamond’s responsibility to care for her younger siblings while their mother often left her children alone to “live my life” as the model constantly remembered her mother saying. Growing up Diamond desired freedom and independence away from her family. However, she never thought her life would become dark which eventually lead her down the path to becoming a stripper, then escort. While she regretted the impulsive decision to enter the world of adult entertainment, she was able to admit it kindled her life changing forever. 

Before she could mentally reflect on her career and past, Diamond’s ears perked when someone called out her name. Berri turned off the hairdryer so it’ll be easier for the model to hear.

“Diamond? I finished preparing for your massage.” Melody, a 31-year-old massage therapist rocking a platinum-blonde buzz cut told Diamond. Her skin was the color of sepia and she possessed hazel eyes. A soft-spoken woman of few words Melody, besides Berri, was the only other friend Diamond had, and the only other person in the world she trusted. 

Melody stood a few feet from the vanity next to a massage table. Immediately Diamond inhaled the sweet aromas of vanilla scented candles and coconut oil wafting from a small bureau where they rested. Melody gave the model a curt nod and Diamond nodded back in acknowledgment. 

Setting down her drink on a coaster on her vanity, Diamond thanked Melody before replying, “I’ll be right there.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” The masseuse stated before giving her employer and friend another nod. 

Rising from her chair, Diamond faced her hairstylist and addressed Berri. “You can leave now.” 

“Who in the _hell_ do you think you’re talking to?” Berri placed her hands on her hips and sucked her teeth at the model. “Don’t nobody want to be in here watching Mel play in your pussy anyway!” 

Berri was the outspoken potty-mouth of their group. While Melody was calm and reserved, Berri was the complete opposite, always expressing her opinions and feelings. She never gave much thought or care to how her words affected others. 

At 27 years of age and standing at 5’6, many would describe Berri as the stereotypical, loud-mouth, ghetto Black woman. With her waist-length cherry-red weave, mocha brown skin, and thick body, she certainly looked the part. She also danced at The Dollhouse with Diamond until one day she engaged in locker room small talk with her about attending school to do hair and makeup professionally. Berri stripped to earn money to support her dream. “And I like to suck dick,” the aspiring hairstylist added, to which Diamond scoffed and she voiced her feelings to Berri. 

“Ain’t nobody getting outta here, especially doing hair.” 

“Okay. Since you doubt me, let me do your hair one day,” Berri offered. 

Why Diamond gambled her precious, kinky tresses with an inexperienced stripper only God knows. Nevertheless, the gamble paid off and she was impressed with Berri’s skills. Once Diamond became a full-time model, she returned to The Dollhouse and offered Berri a position to be her personal hair and makeup stylist. The former dancer accepted the offer. The two have been close ever since. 

Diamond rolled her eyes and gently shook her head to alleviate the memories of how she and Berri became friends. Untying her robe Diamond looked at Berri and reminded her, “You didn’t say that shit the last time when you watched Melody ‘play in my pussy’,” she repeated her friend’s words. 

“Tch.” Berri began placing her styling tools in her carry-on bag before saying, “I told bitches before I was already chillin’ in the hotel room before you and Mel came in with your weird exhibitionist shit.” 

Laughter spilled from Diamond’s lungs and Melody chuckled just a bit, which caused Berri to giggle.

“You could’ve left the room, but you stayed for the show,” Diamond reminded her. 

Wisely choosing not the say anything because she couldn’t debunk the truth, Berri tossed her bag over her shoulder and stood by the bedroom door. She looked at her friends and said, “I just hope you hos don’t start scissoring each other in here.” 

More laughter filled the air just as Berri closed the door, giving her friends some privacy. 

“You know what? On second thought,” Berri opened the bedroom door again and placed her bag on the floor. “I ain’t got nothing else to do till we go to the club tonight.” She walked to the bed and sat down after closing the door again and locking it. “So, I guess I can stay and watch.” 

Diamond rolled her eyes while Melody asked, “I suppose my ‘pussy-playing’ skills are impeccable, aren’t they?” 

Berri gently curved her lips. “Hmm,” was the stylist’s only response. 

Diamond fully disrobed, revealing her pale hairless body to ready herself for her erotic massage. She desperately craved it and she knew Melody will easily relax her tired, aching muscles and give her the much-needed climax she richly deserved. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  

“We have a winner!” The DJ announced over the loud music of Jodeci’s “Feenin’.” 

A chorus cheers echoed in the air as a man’s voice hollered in victory from the stage. “I’m rich, bitch!” He shouted Dave Chappelle’s famous line from the Rick James skit featured in _Chappelle’s Show_. 

“You won $1000. You’re not that rich!” The DJ corrected the contest winner as a round of laughter followed her statement. 

Looking on as the man collected his money after winning The Dollhouse’s eminent Pussy Eating Contest, another man faced his best friend. He playfully slapped him on the chest with the back of his hand and exclaimed, “That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout! I’m gonna fuck up some commas tonight! I know I can win a couple of thou’ once these bitches feel my tongue game!” 

“Tch,” the man’s comrade rolled his eyes and replied, “You’re wasting your time, Marc. And did you just forget? The contest is over.” 

“D? Why you always gotta fuck up my mood and shit? Can’t you just vibe with a nigga? Damn.” Marcus sulked, but reached for his money in his wallet and tossed a stack of bills on their table. His friend Da’Von silently shrugged and commenced to do the same. 

The pair of best friends were like night and day. From their chosen attire, down to their hairstyles and vernacular, people would never expect for Da’Von Harris and Marcus Brown to be as close as they are due to their differences. Having known each other since middle school, Marcus was born and raised in Atlanta by a single father. Da’Von’s parents moved from North Carolina to Georgia when he was 12-years-old. They met at Coan Middle School in East Atlanta during PE class after Marcus defeated Da’Von in a humiliating game of basketball. Afterward, Da’Von vowed to whoop Marcus’ ass in retaliation. Da’Von’s proclamation resulted in them fighting in the schoolyard with Marcus being the victor. They were inseparable from that moment on. 

Marcus Brown was animated, loud, impulsive and enjoyed drawing attention to himself. The 27-year-old was a tad shorter than Da’Von, standing at 5’7 and his skin was light and smooth like coffee cream. His dreadlocks were in a ponytail with the ends touching the middle of his back. Making sure to take extra care with his appearance, he smoothed lint from his forest green blazer and looked down at his white button-down shirt, black slacks and alligator skin lace shoes to make sure tonight’s outfit was flawless. Everything’s designer of course because Marcus wouldn’t dare step foot out of the house in anything less! All thanks to the courtesy of the women who’re more than willing to be with him. 

A well-trimmed goatee and mustache adorned Marcus’ face, and his black eyes brightened with excitement when the exotic dancer who participated in the lewd contest, a Latina woman with long dark brown cornrows, passed by their table. 

Da’Von was more reserved, laidback and cared to receive minimal attention from people. Da’Von was also 27 years of age and he barely towered over Marcus at 5’9. Instead of growing his hair like his best friend, Da’Von chose to keep his hair cut close in a fade. His skin was brown, the color of chocolate. He wore his sideburns long, connecting with his thinly trimmed beard and goatee. For their weekend out, he decided to wear a navy polo shirt, a brown belt, khakis and brown leather loafers. 

Together they agreed to spend their Friday night at the hottest club in midtown Atlanta, The Dollhouse, owned by a thin Black woman in her late fifties, Lady Zora. 

To the public, The Dollhouse appeared to be a simple two-story, rundown gentleman’s club with peeling gray paint and eroding bricks holding it up. However, the inside was opulently decorated with three levels and fully staffed with women only. And each level provides a different type of entertainment for Atlanta’s party seekers. 

The basement level housed the strip club where men and women visit to relax their day-to-day worries away with The Dollhouse’s impressive assembly of exotic dancers. If one could afford to enter the lower level of The Dollhouse, they were more than welcome to intermingle with the sexy dancers. Everything from nude table dances to live sex shows were performed by The Dollhouse’s famous Dolls if clients were willing to supply plenty of cash for their viewing pleasure. 

The entrance level of The Dollhouse was an ordinary sports and billiards bar open to the public. From noon until midnight, patrons could indulge in beer, comfort food and games while watching their favorite sports teams on the mounted televisions. 

While The Dollhouse earned more than enough money from the strip club and billiards bar, it was the top level that brought in plentiful revenue to the business. The upper level catered to The Dollhouse’s popular escort services. Only Atlanta’s elite were privy to the top level of The Dollhouse. 

Entry to the second floor was blocked by a heavy, bolted steel door with two heavily armed female bodyguards protecting it. The client had to show their exclusive VIP card to the bodyguards for entrance to the upper level. One of the bodyguards will unlock the bolted door which opens into a mirrored, brightly-lit elevator with cameras surreptitiously hidden in the small space. A swipe of the VIP card will take the client to the next level. 

Once on the second floor, the elevator doors will open to a carpeted corridor.  Once the patron steps out, they will face two more female bodyguards and a search for weapons, cameras, phones, or anything that could be used against Lady Zora to either incriminate her or harm her would immediately be confiscated. 

A short walk will lead the customer to a set of double doors and another flash of their VIP card will give them entry inside Lady Zora’s office. Their clients would sit and conduct business with her about the inquiry of The Dollhouse’s extensive database of Dolls for escorting. 

Atlanta’s public and underground A-listers frequently utilized Lady Zora’s escort services. The Dollhouse also catered to high-end rollers from out-of-town as well. Politicians, actors, business owners, musicians, city workers and crime lords benefited handsomely from The Dollhouse’s escort amenities. Anonymity and secrecy were an absolute must for business to run smoothly and effectively, otherwise, her entire empire would crumble and fall apart, many identities would be exposed, families ripped apart and criminal charges filed. 

Tossing his long dreadlocks over his shoulder, Marcus gave his best friend the side-eye and continued to lecture him. “Look. We got the weekend off. You ain’t always gotta be in ‘cop mode’. It’s okay to have some fun every now and then.” 

Immediately becoming offended by Marcus’ words, Da’Von reminded him with a scowl, “If I was in ‘cop mode’ I wouldn’t be here in the first place.” 

“I guess you gotta point.” Marcus looked down at his empty shot glass, furrowed his brows and sulked again. “Damn. I’m empty.” 

Chuckling at his best friend, Da’Von replied with a smile, “I’ll buy you a drink since you look depressed.” Although Da’Von knew Marcus was upset once the DJ announced the contest was officially over and therefore he couldn’t participate. 

Sucking his teeth in annoyance Marcus stated, “I wanna see some hos. Since I can’t win no money, at least I can invest in some good lookin’ pussy.” 

With a curious lift his brow Da’Von asked, “You came here broke?” 

Dismissing the accusation aside with a wave of his hand Marcus told him, “Nah, nigga. You know I keep money.” Marcus pointed at his bundle of cash on the table and gave his best friend a disbelieving look. “Are you blind?” 

Da’Von chose to ignore Marcus’ question. 

“But I don’t wanna waste it all in here.” Marcus continued. “I wanna see some bitches makin’ they asses clap on a handstand and shit.” Slapping his palm on the table, Marcus added, “But did you see that fine-ass ho who was onstage with the dude that won? That Spanish-lookin’ chick? She had some big ass titties, didn’t she?” 

“Tch,” shaking his head his disbelief Da’Von’s only reply was, “Whatever nigga,” as he took a sip of his vodka. 

* * *

“ _Aaayyyeee_! All my bad bitches in this mothafucka turn the _fuck uuuppp_!” 

A cacophony of roars, cheers and peppered “hell yeahs” rang throughout the club after Diamond’s outburst. It was after 2 AM early Saturday morning and Diamond was standing in the DJ booth with a crystal-studded red microphone in her hand greeting all the women inside The Dollhouse. 

Licking her red lips, Diamond lifted her microphone to her mouth again and yelled, “We startin’ off twenty-seventeen right! Where all my sexy bitches at?” 

Another series of cheers erupted from The Dollhouse’s patrons as they shouted, “Right here!” 

“We have the baddest bitch in the house tonight! _Diamond_ - _motherfuckin’_ - _Alison_! Make some noise for her homecoming!” DJ Babydoll hollered into her own microphone. 

Diamond was tempted to chuckle as she listened to DJ Babydoll usage of profanity. 

DJ Babydoll was a petite light-skinned woman barely standing at 5’2. Her short, light brown hair was styled into a pixie cut. Her creamy skin, round face, and large brown eyes made her stand out from all the other partygoers in the club as she held a countenance of innocence and purity. Hence the name Babydoll, because she resembled one. At first glance, no one would expect for DJ Babydoll to work at a gentlemen's club as a disc jockey. Nevertheless, she was one of the best DJs in the South and exuberantly enjoyed her profession. 

After her introduction Diamond turned around with her back facing the crowd. Draped in a red fishnet ankle-length dress with hip-length side splits, a sheer thong, Pleaser’s 6-inch black vinyl thigh-high boots, and a chin-length platinum-blonde wig, the model shook her ass to Rihanna’s hit “Work”; both cheeks rhythmically pulsating to the thumping dancehall bass of the song. 

The clamor of bellowing patrons caused the walls of the club to vibrate. Men and women in attendance tossed several dollar bills at the DJ booth towards Diamond. 

DJ Babydoll placed her microphone on the table and adjusted her chrome pink Beats headphones over her ears and reached forward to give Diamond’s ass a few firm smacks. Reaching for her microphone again she shouted, “Diamond get your ass on that pole and dance!” 

More roars of approval from the club’s patrons motivated Diamond to do just that. The model clutched her microphone, collected the scattered dollar bills to stuff them in her thong and descended the stairs from the DJ’s booth to head towards the stage. The platform expanded throughout half of the room in a large T-shape with three poles placed at the ends. Two fully nude women were making out at the center of the stage while a few people standing at the stage’s edge tossed cash at them. More exotic dancers from the club rushed from the locker room to enter the main room knowing there was an opportunity for them to make even more money with Diamond getting ready to perform for the club. 

Once Diamond ascended the stage three female bodyguards stood on opposite ends of the T-shaped stage to make sure the patrons didn’t get out of control. More people rose from their seats to get closer to the stage for a better view. Diamond glanced at most of the strippers in the room then faced the audience. Speaking into her microphone again she hollered, “Ladies? It’s twenty-seventeen! If yo’ pussy on fleek, make some goddamn noise! Basic pussy need to be checked at the door!” 

Every woman in The Dollhouse, including the exotic dancers and DJ Babydoll cheered and laughed over the bass of the music. Continuing with hosting the club Diamond asked, “Y’all know I got my start here, right? I came back tonight to show love to Lady Zora. Y’all give it up for the HBIC!” Those who were familiar with Lady Zora shouted out loud to express their recognition. 

“So y’all wanna see me dance or do y’all wanna see a show?” 

The thundering sound of raucous applause was all Diamond needed to hear to start her performance. 

Glancing at the women on stage then facing the DJ booth, the model made a few requests. “Babydoll? We need some whipped cream and a strap! I’m gonna give these mothafuckas show!” 

“ _Aww, shiiiit_!” DJ Babydoll excitedly squealed. “They’re about to get sexy for y’all! But I’m not giving them shit until y’all get your money out! If you wanna play, you gotta pay! We don’t do free peep-shows at The Dollhouse!” 

When everyone in the crowd excitedly lifted stacks of dollar bills in the air, a scantily-dressed barmaid handed the requested items to Diamond, who gave them to one of the other strippers. 

Looking at the DJ booth again, Diamond gave one final request. “Babydoll? Play something for me. Something real seductive.” 

“I got you, Diamond.” Perusing through an array of songs on her MacBook, DJ Babydoll searched until she found the perfect song. “I’m going to slow it down for everybody. This is for my grown and sexy crowd. Guys if you gotta special girl in your life, don’t be afraid to let your girl know she’s a keeper. Treat her right, wine and dine her; we like that romantic shit! Fuck what your homeboys got to say!” Women in the club clapped and shouted in agreement. Soon the room was filled with the music of Bruno Mars’ “Versace on the Floor”. 

Purple fluorescent lights bathed the club in a soft glow, illuminating the reflections of everyone’s jewelry. The glistening bottles of alcohol, the shot and wine glasses, as well as Diamond’s platinum wig,  were enveloped in a gentle lavender hue. Diamond turned around with her back facing the audience. She sauntered to the pole and grabbed it. Looking over her shoulder, she gave the crowd a coquettish grin. Diamond began to move her body to the alluring, titillating beat of the song and slowly peeled away at her dress the moment Bruno crooned, “ _Take it off for me_ …”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  

“Man, I wanna die in here, my nigga.” Marcus leaned back in his seat at the table and spread his knees out some more, adjusting his body for more comfort. He looked down at the exotic dancer whose head was vigorously bobbing in his lap and tossed dollar bills atop her weave. Lowering his eyelids Marcus passionately groaned out, “Damn you know how to suck a mean dick. But make sure you swirl your tongue around the tip,” he instructed her. “Ahh yeah… Just like that...” Marcus moaned a few moments later from the incredible feeling. 

Da’Von ignored his best friend and took another shot of Cîroc. His dark eyes were focused on the stage as he looked at groups of naked women swinging from the stripper poles and engaging in various sex acts with each other and other club patrons. He reached underneath the table to caress the seat of his pants, lightly rubbing his hard dick. 

He couldn’t deny the effect the beautiful and provocative women were having on his libido. From the servers to the DJ, and finally the strippers, The Dollhouse housed some of the most gorgeous women he’s ever seen in his entire life. The women were far above the average hood rat one would find in Atlanta and Da’Von couldn’t take his eyes off any of them. 

Marcus looked over at his best friend and outright laughed at Da’Von’s wide-eyed, lustful countenance. “Damn man. You act like you ain’t neva seen pussy before! Look around,” Marcus extended his arm and swept it in an arc, showcasing the room. “It’s butt-naked hos everywhere! Pick one. I’ll buy you a dance,” he added with another laugh. The stripper lifted her head from Marcus’ lap to softly chuckle. 

Clutching the back of her head, Marcus guided her lips back to his rigid dick. “Keep going. Ain’t nobody tell you to stop,” he commanded as he rained more dollar bills atop her weave as she engulfed his length past her lips again. 

Believing Marcus’ idea of indulging in a table dance from one of the dancers wasn’t a bad idea, Da’Von looked around the club again and grinned when a dark-skinned woman approached their table. The hypnotic sway of her hips as she sauntered over to their table had him mesmerized. Da’Von leaned forward in his seat to get a closer look as she headed in his direction. 

She was slim with small, perky breasts that were bare. She wore a white thong, sheer nylon thigh-highs, and clear platform heels. Her hair was cut in a short coif, her eyes were dark, and her lips were curved in the sexiest of smiles. Her body radiated under the purple lights in the club, making her appear even more ethereal. 

Eagerly rubbing his palms together, Da’Von greeted her when she arrived at their table. She returned his greeting with a playful smirk before placing her body atop their table. A server walked by with another bottle of Cîroc on a serving tray and the dancer reached for it. 

Removing her thong with one hand and tossing it atop Da’Von’s head, she spread her legs and rested her ankles on his shoulders. Lying back on the table, she reached in between her thighs to spread herself open for him. “You like what you see?” she asked with a sultry husk in her tone. 

Appreciatively eyeing the smooth dark skin surrounding the pink wetness of her slit made Da’Von think of ripe strawberries marinating in bittersweet dark chocolate. He felt a ravenous need to feast on her confection. Da’Von eagerly nodded, “Hell yeah.” He reached for a few dollar bills and tossed them over her hips. With a lecherous smile, he added, “It looks real good from what I see.” 

“Mmm, hmm,” she purred as she gave Da’Von a gentle smile. “It tastes good, too.” Pouring a generous amount of Cîroc over her pussy, the stripper lifted her hips to the tempo of the music and demanded, “Now put your mouth where your money is.” 

“ _Shit_ … You ain’t gotta tell me twice.” Licking his lips impatiently, Da’Von clutched her thighs to separate her legs more and lowered his face to his destination. 

The natural smell of her body mixing with the alcohol made him feel dizzy with lust. Da’Von licked his lips again and trailed the tip of his tongue from the crease of her thigh to her body’s center. The faint, humid warmth of her orifice emanated from her body and gently heated his face. Leaning forward he kissed her inner lips… once… twice… three times before wholly devouring her. 

Marcus turned to face his friend and cheered, “Damn, nigga! You eatin’ that pussy like a pro and shit.” Before adding, “But you ain’t better than me though.” 

Da’Von pushed back the skin of the exotic dancer’s clit and extended his tongue. He fully ate her out, flicking his tongue over her sensitive bud, lapping the succulent juices pouring from her body like a waterfall of honey. As he licked every drop of her searing liquid mixed with the cool taste of Cîroc he became thirsty for more. The feeling of her legs shaking over his shoulders and the way her fingernails dug and scraped along his scalp made him rock-hard. 

However, it was her gentle moans and the way she softly chanted “fuck” that completely drove him over the edge of his lust-filled precipice. Da’Von rose from his seat and cradled the underside of the exotic dancer’s knees in his arms. Standing to his full height, he yanked her bottom half towards his body and positioned himself in the apex of her thighs. 

“Aw shit, my nigga!” Marcus hollered in support. “You better tear that pussy up!” He tossed more bills on the table along with a condom. “Here you go. I got’cho back.” 

Picking up the foil wrapper after giving his best friend a fist bump of appreciation, Da’Von unzipped his pants with his right hand while tearing the condom open with his left hand and teeth. 

Before he could slip the rubber over his dick, Da’Von scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he listened to the dissonance of cheers and rounds of applause from the patrons in the club. He looked around The Dollhouse to discover the source of all the noise and his eyes landed on the stage. Wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand, Da’Von narrowed his eyes to get a closer look. His irises focused on four women currently on stage. 

Widening his eyes in awe, Da’Von couldn’t believe what he was witnessing right in front of him. Despite the debauchery prevalent throughout the club, even he was stupefied with memorization as he watched the women onstage engaging in what appeared to be one hell of an orgy. 

“Aye, Marc,” Da’Von called out to his friend, the stripper on their table spread eagle suddenly forgotten. 

“Wait a minute, D. Lemme just…” Marcus fisted his dick and pumped the base a few times. He sexily groaned after releasing his seed deep in the stripper’s awaiting mouth. 

Marcus leaned back in his chair and released a heavy breath. “Ahh…” Looking over at his best friend with dazed eyes while lazily zipping his pants he slurred, “Wha’chu wan’?” 

Rolling his eyes at Marcus while he too adjusted his slacks, Da’Von told him, “Look at all the women on the stage.” 

Marcus craned his neck, stretching it forward towards the stage so he could see what his best friend was talking about. Upon closer inspection, he instantly sobered up and cried out, “Oh, shit! Goddamn! Look at that shit!” 

The exotic dancer lifted herself from the table and snatched her thong from Da’Von’s head. Pressing her lips in a thin line, she angrily rolled her eyes at the pair and gave Da’Von the middle finger. Marcus and Da’Von ignored her while she and her companion collected their money and stuffed the bills in their lingerie. 

With their eyes solely focused on the stage, the pair of best friends continued to watch the girl-on-girl sex show. 

Lying on her back, Diamond nibbled her bottom lip and circled her hips in bliss while the first stripper, a vanilla-skinned Latina woman, furiously ate her out. Diamond desperately needed something to grab as bits of her control splintered with each hungry lick of the woman’s head in between her legs. Fluttering her eyes close, the model released light pants of pleasure while holding tight to the heels of her boots as she stretched her legs past her head in an impressive V. Diamond felt herself nearing her peak but kept her climax steady as her lower body rhythmically rose and twined against the dancer’s lips to the music of SWV’s “Downtown”. 

The Latina stripper balanced her body on all fours while rolling her tongue around Diamond’s saturated hole. Feeling every hard thrust of the second stripper, a biracial woman, behind her fucking her doggy style with the strap-on caused her to smother her passionate moans with each suction of Diamond’s clit. Slowly she bounced her ass back against the woman behind her, making their bodies join as the dildo burrowed in her soaked depths and her sugary essence splattered against their thighs. 

A third stripper, a brown-skinned Black woman, kneeled next to the group completely nude showering the trio of women with dollar bills with one hand. In her other hand, she held a microphone to Diamond’s lips, allowing everyone in the club to listen to the model’s deep sensual groans. 

“Yeah, that’s right! Eat that pussy, bitch! Eat that million-dollar pussy, bitch!” The exotic dancer coarsely chanted into her microphone. 

The words of encouragement caused the Latina to lick Diamond with abandon while softly gasping as the second stripper increased her thrusting motions. The entire time Da’Von and Marcus watched the whole sex show with unblinking eyes and mouths agape. 

“Damn! That some straight porn star shit!” Da’Von looked on with his brows raised past his hairline, voice filled with awe. “My dick feels like a brick right now.” 

Looking at his best friend incredulously, Marcus lifted his brow in question and asked, “What are you stupid or some shit? _Nigga_! The ho that’s gettin’ her pussy ate, moanin’ and shit. Do you know who she is?” 

Facing away from the stage to eye his friend, Da’Von replied with a question of his own. “What am I supposed to know or something?” 

Rubbing his temple while releasing a heavy sigh of irritation, Marcus picked up a flyer from the floor and handed it to Da’Von. Before Da’Von could read it Marcus freely volunteered information about The Dollhouse’s famous guest. 

“That woman is one of the baddest bitches in the game, D.” Marcus adjusted himself in his seat and began to explain to Da’Von about Diamond. 

Sitting back down in his chair, Da’Von intently listened. 

“Diamond Alison. Pussy wetter than a bottle of Dasani. Ass thicker than a jar of frozen peanut butter. And it’s real; none of that fake silicone shit.” 

Scowling at his best friend, Da’Von stated, “Get to the point, Marc.” 

“I’m gettin’ there, damn,” Marcus sucked his teeth in aggravation. “Gimme a minute. Quit rushin’ me.” 

Rolling his eyes with impatience, Da’Von chose to keep quiet and wait until Marcus finished talking. 

“Diamond Alison is a video vixen, ass model, Instagram model, or whatever you wanna call it. They all the same to me: thirsty thots sellin’ pussy for money. Diamond’s just one of the hottest to do it right now.” 

Downing the rest of his drink, Marcus carried on. “She all famous and shit ‘cause of her sex tape that ‘leaked’,” he motioned his fingers with the quotations sign, “a few months ago. I’m finna pull up the video and let you see what I’m talkin’ ‘bout.” Marcus reached for his smartphone clipped to his belt and retrieved it. He presented the now infamous sex tape of Diamond and Lil’ Wil’ to Da’Von, who watched the video with keen interest. 

Marcus continued with his explanation. “The way she sucks dick gotta nigga wishin’ I can afford to get mines sucked by her. Damn.” 

“Mmn, I see what you mean.” Nodding leisurely as he watched the erotic footage, Da’Von admitted, “Yeah she’s good at what she do. And she fine.” Looking from the phone to the stage again he told Marcus absent-mindedly, “I wanna fuck her. I bet I can handle that.” 

“ _Pfft_! Nigga you for real? You and every other nigga out there. You already whipped, and you only _glanced_ at the pussy!” Marcus spit his drink out and outright laughed at his best friend. 

“Look, I know after watchin’ that video and seein’ her live your dick’s all hard and shit. But don’t think just because you brought a little money with you tonight that you can afford her.” After clipping his smartphone on his belt again Marcus added, “Shit, she probably charges a fee just to let niggas sniff the pussy.” 

Da’Von’s expression remained nonchalant, not allowing his best friend to get under his skin. “Marc I’m not saying I can get with her or anything. All I’m saying is if we meet, I wouldn’t mind being with her.” Reaching for the bottle of Cîroc the previous dancer left on their table, Da’Von poured another shot and said, “I wouldn’t mind watching that caramel ass bounce up and down on me a few times. Know what I’m saying?” After downing his shot, Da’Von bounced up and down a few times in his chair to personify his point. 

“Hell yeah.” Together they laughed as Marcus gave Da’Von a fist bump of approval. Folding his hands in his lap, Marcus stared at Da’Von and asked, “How you gonna get her?” 

Feeling silly since he admitted he wanted Diamond but couldn’t think of a plan on how to get her, Da’Von lightly chuckled and scratched his cheek to alleviate his nervousness. “Wha’chu mean how I’m gonna get her?” He asked with a shrug. “I’m not pursuing her. A woman _that_ fine isn’t trying to holler at your average Joe. She probably only dates ball players and rappers anyway.” 

Shaking his head at his friend Marcus told him, “Tch. You’re pathetic.” 

“Look, I fantasized about fucking her, not marrying her,” Da’Von replied matter-of-factly. 

Twisting his lips together as he contemplated Da’Von’s sudden lust for Diamond, Marcus thought about his best friend’s situation for a moment until an idea popped into his mind. 

Leaning forward in his seat, Marcus suggested, “If you really serious ‘bout this then let’s go see Lady Z upstairs.” 

Scrunching his face in confusion, Da’Von inquired, “Who’s Lady Z?” 

Collapsing in his seat in disbelief, Marcus lifted a brow and questioned, “You can’t be serious? You wanted to chill with me at The Dollhouse tonight and you don’t even know who Lady Zora is?” 

Pressing his lips together, Da’Von simply shook his head. 

Standing up Marcus instructed, “Get your shit. We gonna meet her and I’ll let her tell you who she is.” 

Da’Von gathered his money after leaving a tip on the table for their drinks and followed his best friend to the third floor of The Dollhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  

It was early Saturday morning as Marcus and Da’Von stood in Lady Zora’s large, opulent office. Floor-to-ceiling two-way mirrored windows expanded the length of the wall behind where the business owner sat and the curtains were pulled apart. The illuminated view of early morning downtown Atlanta was revealed causing the city’s lights to brighten the dimly lit office. 

Standing in front of Lady Zora’s desk later that morning Marcus introduced Da’Von to the entrepreneur. Having already become more than acquainted with The Dollhouse’s escorting services, he inquired about Diamond to see if she was available for escorting, to which Lady Zora laughed at his request. 

“Mister Brown, while I am humbly pleased you are satisfied with our services, unfortunately, I have to decline your request. I am afraid Miss Alison is no longer available for escorting here at The Dollhouse.” 

“Aw, c’mon, Lady Z!” Marcus exasperated, dramatically protruding his arms for added effect. “Don’t do my man like this. D’s a good nigga. He deserves a top tier woman. Only the best. And he got cash, too.” 

To prove Marcus’ point, Da’Von patted the side of his lower torso where he tucked his money in his pants underneath his shirt. This only made the Madame laugh again at their poor attempt to seduce her into their way of thinking. 

After calming down and releasing a deep sigh, Lady Zora swiveled a little in her desk chair before saying, “I am sure Mister Harris here would enjoy Miss Alison’s company,” she nodded towards Da’Von before settling her gaze on Marcus. “As do most men and women when they are in her presence. However again I must reiterate. Miss Alison is no longer available for escorting here at The Dollhouse. Her rates are exorbitant, and she only makes herself available for high-end clientele per special request. Miss Alison does not lend her services to…” the Madame paused for emphasis while eyeing both gentlemen deprecatingly, “everyone.” 

“Man, c’mon,” Marcus insisted. “What’s one night? I already told you my boy got the money. And I know if I can get with the girls in here, he can too.” 

“Lady Zora,” Da’Von began cautiously. He took notice that the entrepreneur doesn’t use contractions in her speech. Her statements were clear and straightforward. Two well-dressed Black women wearing designer two-piece pants suits draped in all black stood on either side of the Madame with unreadable faces and their hands clasped in front of them. Undoubtedly Da’Von was certain the bodyguards were armed and prepared for anything at a moment’s notice, so he knew Lady Zora was the no-nonsense type. Understandably so considering the type of business she operates. 

Da’Von mentally hoped he and Marcus weren’t annoying Lady Zora as he tried to convince her to go along with Marcus’ cockamamie idea. _The shit I allow this man to get me into_. He thought sarcastically. 

“I understand Diamond Alison is exclusive and all, but I just wanted to know if she was available just for one night. I can promise you I’m not one of her male groupies just trying to get a piece.” 

“You sound like a bitch.” Marcus cut his eyes at his best friend and whispered through gritted teeth. 

When the business owner gave Da’Von a perplexed stare at his statement, Marcus promptly interceded. 

“Like I said Lady Z, D’s a good nigga. He ain’t tryin’ to hurt Diamond… unless she likes that type of shit.” He added with a laugh. 

Lady Zora swiveled in her chair to face away from the gentlemen, looking out at the window at Atlanta’s skyline. She became irritated at Marcus’ persistence and having known him for quite some time, she knew he would continue to pester her until he eventually got his way.  

Facing her office guests again, the entrepreneur rested her elbows on her desk and folded her hands underneath her chin. Furrowing her brows and giving both men a hard look, Lady Zora told them in a lowered voice, “Miss Alison does not charge by the hour because her fees are extravagant.  Her nightly fee is $15,000. Her weekly fee is $65,000. And her monthly fee is $250,000.” The Madame’s lips began to quiver upward in a gentle knowing smirk when beads of sweat began to appear on Da’Von's forehead. 

“What the _fuck_?” Marcus hollered in pure disbelief. “I don’t care how good her pussy is! Ain’t no way in hell pussy is worth _that_ much! You tryna play us Lady Z!” One of the bodyguards reached inside her suit jacket to retrieve her pistol. Without turning around to look behind her, Lady Zora held up her hand in dismissal. The guard immediately stood her ground again. 

Predicting Marcus’ reaction, Lady Zora remained placid while she kept her even gaze on her outspoken guest. “Mister Brown I assure you with all sincerity I am not deceiving you. I speak truthfully about Miss Alison’s rates and availability.” Looking from Marcus to Da’Von and taking in the latter’s look of disappointment formulated an idea in Lady Zora’s mind. 

“Gentlemen, please have a seat.” The entrepreneur extended her hand towards the two chairs in front of her desk. 

Marcus and Da’Von did as they were told and sat down. 

Releasing another heavy sigh Lady Zora suggested, “If you two still doubt me, I will summon Miss Alison for you and I will allow her to tell you herself. How does that sound?” 

For the first time since entering the Madame’s office, Da’Von’s countenance became optimistic. He straightened his spine in his seat and agreed with the idea. “I’m with it.” Perhaps Marcus’ whimsical scheme would actually come into fruition. _I’m not gonna lie_ , Da’Von told himself. _I never thought this would work_. 

“Then it shall be done.” Lady Zora picked up her phone and spoke into the receiver, “I need to see Miss Alison immediately.” A short pause preceded. “Thank you.” After hanging up she told them, “Miss Alison will be here momentarily. Perhaps you two would enjoy some refreshments while you wait?”

* * *

Money rained down from the air like a heavy Georgia thunderstorm. The Dollhouse’s patrons and strippers everywhere were engaged in lasciviousness without a care. Diamond relaxed in the VIP section sipping a screwdriver cocktail watching the decadent goings-on unfold. Still reeling from the incredible head she received from the stripper while they were onstage earlier, the model crossed her legs and fluttered her eyes closed. Her lips curved in a gentle smirk as she savored the feeling of the aftershocks of her orgasm rippling along her nerves. 

“Everybody show Diamond Alison some love one more time!” DJ Babydoll shouted Diamond out over the bass of “Pour It Up” by Rihanna. 

Everyone in the club cheered and applauded in support of Diamond. 

Taking another sip of her drink, Diamond wondered why she always agreed to host gentlemen’s clubs.  Much of the money she makes from hosting she gives it right back to the exotic dancers, only to regret it later wishing she would have used the cash to invest in her business projects. Or something practical like adding more designer shoes to her extensive collection. 

“You know? If you just gonna take your money and make it rain like Lil’ Wayne, you could at least break your best friends off a piece.” Berri sat next to Diamond and said.

The model rolled her eyes at her friend’s clairvoyance. She hated how Berri possessed the ability to read her mind. 

“Mmm, hmm,” Melody hummed in agreement as she sipped champagne next to Berri. 

Another eye roll from Diamond. “It’s ‘cause I’m the baddest bitch in here and the rest of these bitches is my sons.” The model swept her arm in front of her, referring to all the dancers in the club. “And Mama always looks out for her fam. I need to claim these hos on my income taxes. Besides,” she looked at her best friends with a sharp eye and added, “Y’all on my payroll. That’s enough ain’t it?” 

“Humph. Whatever.” 

Deciding to ignore Berri, Diamond leaned back on the sofa to relax and enjoy the rest of her night. 

A coffee-haired Russian woman entered the VIP section and whispered something in Diamond’s ear. Nodding in understanding, Diamond looked at her friends and told them she’ll be back shortly. 

Setting down her empty glass, the model allowed the bodyguard to escort her to Lady Zora’s office.

* * *

“Zora, why are you wasting my time with this shit?” Diamond looked over her shoulder and eyed the Madame with irritation as she sat on the edge of Lady Zora’s desk. 

Smirking at the model as she rested in her desk chair Lady Zora replied, “These gentlemen were persistent with their inquiry about you and I believe only you could explain everything concisely. Her smile curved dramatically as she added, “They insisted.” 

Rolling her eyes and sagging her shoulders, Diamond exhaled a heavy sigh and turned toward the men sitting in front of her. She looked at both men and immediately found the man with the haircut more attractive of the two. Not that his friend with the locs was ugly, but something about his aura was perturbing. He exuded the flair of a man who tries too hard and that instantly turned her off. 

Nevertheless, she wasn’t sitting here to give a cognitive analysis of the gentlemen. She was here to snap because they ruined her good time. 

For Da’Von time instantly stopped when he laid eyes on Diamond Alison. She sat on the desk in front of him with her heart-shaped face tilted to the side with a few platinum blonde strands of her wig lightly brushing against her shoulder. Her heavily painted lids were narrowed at the men in the office, showcasing the irritation she felt. The curve of her cherry lips in a sexy scowl made his loins stir to life. Immediately his eyes zoned in on her bare breasts with her hardened nipples poking through the mesh of her fishnet dress. He unconsciously licked his lips, imagining flattening his tongue over her dark chocolate tips. He simply knew the taste of her body would be sweeter than any treat Russell Stover or Godiva could ever make. 

Unfortunately, his erotic thoughts of the model were interrupted when she plainly told him, “You can’t afford me. And my  pussy ain’t available for layaway.” 

Lifting her dress to her waist, Diamond kept one heeled foot planted on the floor and lifted her leg to place her other foot on the desk. Da’Von’s eyes trailed the length of the model’s black vinyl boot up to the smoothness of her bare thigh. He licked his lips again as he pictured his tongue traveling the path his eyes just wandered. 

Without waiting for a response from the men, Diamond pulled her thong to the side exposing herself to them. 

Marcus and Da’Von nearly drooled from the sight of Diamond’s pink wetness fully displayed to them. Her brown skin surrounding her slit was freshly waxed and looked soft enough to caress. The purple lips of her sex were puckered together in a kissable pout, and Da’Von wanted to do just that. 

“Damn yo’ pussy fat.” Da’Von heard Marcus utter under his breath. He looked down and saw Marcus’ fingers lightly twitching and assumed his best friend wanted to touch her core just as desperately as he did. 

“Men and women all over the globe pay me a year’s worth of your paychecks just to taste it. To fuck me will cost your entire life savings. When you get your cake up, _maybe_ we can talk business and _maybe_ I’ll even let you sniff it.” 

 _Ha_! _I knew it_! Marcus smugly thought about his earlier assumption. 

“But for now,” Diamond righted her body and stood up, giving the men a pointed look. “Zora told y’all broke asses what was up. Y’all shoulda listened.” 

Before Diamond could saunter out of the office, Marcus rose from his chair to confront the model. “Hold up, bitch! You ain’t gonna disrespect us like we some simps!” 

Lifting a brow in amusement, Diamond tilted her head to the side and smirked at his outburst. She noted his distinct southern twang and found his voice appealing. His immature temper tantrum, however, wasn’t. 

“I don’t care how pretty your pussy is! Put some respect on my boy’s name!” Marcus added, to which Diamond and Lady Zora chucked while Da’Von cradled his head in embarrassment. 

Before Marcus could continue with his tirade, Da’Von intervened. “Marc, let it go. It’s not worth it. And you ain’t helping.” 

“Listen to your friend, Marc.” Diamond advised Marcus. She reached forward to caress one of his locs. “It seems like out of the two of you, he inherited common sense.” 

Looking out of the corner of her eye, Diamond noticed Da’Von stand and padded over towards her and Marcus while they stood by the door. Stepping in between the two adults before a situation escalated, Da’Von faced Diamond and explained, “Look, I wasn’t trying to be rude or disrespectful, Diamond. I just think you’re really beautiful and I wanted to know if I could spend some time with you.” 

Releasing Marcus’ locs the model turned to Da’Von and said, “Out of the two of you, you also seem to be a gentleman.” Leaning close to Da’Von’s ear she husked, “Who knows? Maybe if our situations were different we could spend some time together.” The feeling of the model’s warm breath fanned over his ear made Da’Von visibly shiver with lust. He felt his dick stirring to life again, but willed himself to calm down before he succumbed to his need to take her by her waist, slam her on the desk and fuck her like a madman. 

Facing Marcus but still directing her words to Da’Von Diamond added, “You could teach your friend a thing or two about manners.” And with that, she was gone. 

Da’Von stood frozen in his spot still thinking about the exchange with Diamond while Marcus blew a dismissive raspberry. 

“ _Pfft_! Fuck that bitch!”  You still got some cash left. You can get any other thot in here.” 

When Da’Von didn’t reply, Marcus faced his best friend and furrowed his brows in worry. “You ai’ight man? You ain’t ‘bout to cry or some shit?” Just to be sure Marcus placed a comforting hand on Da’Von’s shoulder in support. 

Glaring at Marcus with unbridled annoyance, Da’Von shrugged away Marcus’ hand and assured him, “Nah I’m good.” With a stoic face, Da’Von cleared his throat and faced the Madame. “We apologize for wasting your time.” 

Lady Zora merely cocked her head to the side and kept quiet. She’s witnessed episodes like this many times throughout her years of being in the business. She knew Da’Von was humiliated and riddled with disappointment, even if his unflappable expression and emotionless voice didn’t reveal it. 

The entrepreneur extended her hand to the door, silently telling the gentlemen to leave her office. 

“C’mon, man. Let’s go home. It’s late.” Marcus led the way out of Lady Zora’s office with Da’Von silently following behind lost in his own thoughts of Diamond Alison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  

“ _Ah_ , _ha_ , _ha_!” 

It was after 9 AM Monday morning and Da’Von begrudgingly sat with his arms folded and eyes cut at each of his coworkers while they laughed at his humiliating weekend. And who was the narrator of his hellacious weekend out? His big-mouthed best friend, Marcus. Although Marcus was kind enough to leave out the explicit details of their meeting with Diamond in Lady Zora’s office. 

“D saw Diamond shake her ass one time and fell in love! He really wanted to fuck a video ho! Ha, ha!” 

To add insult to injury, Marcus pointed his finger at Da’Von when he made his statement which only kindled more laughter from his colleagues. 

Together everyone sat in the break room of Atlanta’s Zone 5 police precinct in downtown sharing coffee, Krispy Kreme doughnuts, and chuckles at Da’Von’s expense. Literally, since he paid for the doughnuts and coffee this morning. However, listening to his coworkers talk about him made him want to trash the pastries and scald their faces with the steaming java. 

“Look, don’t pay any attention to Marc.” Carlos, a young Hispanic police officer who sat to Da’Von’s right assured him. He bit into his glazed doughnut and took a swig of coffee before adding, “I’m sure there’ll be a next time.” When Da’Von narrowed his eyes at the young officer, Carlos released several chuckles. “Okay, I’m lying. There won’t be a next time! Ha, ha, ha!” 

Everyone burst into a fit of jovial laughter again except Da’Von and another woman. “Carlos? Shut the fuck up!” Tomika, a biracial woman who sat across from her partner scolded him. “D was probably just caught up in the moment, that’s all.” Folding her arms over her hefty chest as she reclined in her seat, she stated with a huff, “And I don’t understand why you men spend all of your hard-earned money paying to watch nasty hos onstage everyone’s fucked.” She rolled her eyes at her associates and twirled her finger through her newly-dyed red hair while taking a bite of her doughnut. “And you men are officers of the law. You should be the example and not engage in any fuckery.” 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Jameson, an older White sergeant and Carlos and Tomika’s superior stood over the break table while frowning disapprovingly at Tomika. “Language, Miss.” 

“Tch. Whatever.” Tomika mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes at her boss once his attention was directed elsewhere. She took another bite of her doughnut and decided to listen to the men banter about Marcus and Da’Von’s weekend at The Dollhouse. 

“Besides,” Jameson continued. “There’s nothing wrong with men having a good time looking at beautiful women in the club.” He added with a raise of his index finger to illustrate his point, reminding Tomika of one of those know-it-all professors. “However,” Jameson cut his eyes at Da’Von and said, “But to fall in love with a stripper at first sight?” He lifted his shoulders in an inquisitive shrug and asked, “What part of the game is that?” 

Marcus stood from his chair and high-fived the sergeant. “Hell yeah! You know what’s up!” Facing another man in the room Robert, Marcus asked him, “You know what we talkin’ ‘bout, Rob?” 

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about, Marcus.” Robert, a 38-year-old Black man adjusted his glasses and sourly replied. “Some of us are happily married and satisfied. I love my wife. I would never attend such a place as The Dollhouse.” 

Marcus looked at the older police officer with a skeptical brow raised and replied, “I always knew you were a simp. You only talkin’ like that because you married a young buck. Didn’t your wife just graduate middle school, R. Kelly?” 

Marcus’ statement caused everyone in the break room to laugh again. Even Da’Von softly chortled at his best friend’s joke. 

Having become accustomed to Marcus’ banter, Robert wasn’t the least bit offended by his comment. Gulping down his coffee, the officer answered. “As a matter of fact, Sierra’s 23-years-old and just graduated Georgia State with honors. My wife has class, intelligence and a future. Unlike the expendable women you choose to waste your time with.” 

“ _Oooh_ …” everyone in the break room simultaneously chorused as they instigated the quarrel.

Unperturbed by Robert’s statement, Marcus fired back. “If her future’s that bright, it makes me wonder why she’s spendin’ with an ole ass police officer. Your 401k can’t be worth much.” 

“ _Oooh_ …” 

The officers playfully shoved Robert, egging him on with questions and comments. 

“What’chu got to say now?” Carlos persisted. 

“You _gotta_ clap back after that!” Tomika joined in. 

Before Robert could make a rebuttal a loud, commanding voice was heard throughout the room. “Harris? Brown? I heard everything. Get your asses in my office. _Now_!” 

Everyone in the room faced a casually dressed, tall Black man with a protruding belly and immediately became silent. Standing in the doorway was Lieutenant Davis, Marcus and Da’Von’s superior. He eyed his subordinates with a frown before walking towards his office. 

“Looks like you guys are in trouble now.” Carlos softly spoke once he was certain Lieutenant Davis was out of earshot. 

Hesitantly Marcus and Da’Von walked towards the doorway ignoring the scattered snickers from their comrades. 

“The shit I let you get me into,” Da’Von whispered to his best friend as they followed their boss to his office. 

* * *

“Um… we not in trouble for spendin’ our weekend at the strip club, are we?” Marcus meekly asked Lieutenant Davis, mentally thanking himself for not revealing all the details of their time spent at The Dollhouse. 

Da’Von was tempted to snort at his best friend’s attempt to appear docile in front of their superior, especially after his energetic storytelling in the break room a few moments earlier. But he kept his attention focused on the lieutenant to await his response. 

Rolling his eyes in annoyance at Marcus, Lieutenant Davis replied, “No, Brown. This isn’t about the time you spent at The Dollhouse… eh… sort of.” He trailed off. 

With his interest now piqued, Marcus leaned forward in his seat and questioned, “What’s this about?” 

Giving both men hard looks, Lieutenant Davis flattened his palms on two folders laying on his desk and answered. “You two are some of my best detectives here and there’s a case I’ve been mulling over for a while now. I was just looking for the right time to present it. That time is now. Here are the details.” 

Da’Von Harris and Marcus Brown worked for the Atlanta Police Department as detectives in the Criminal Investigations Division, better known as the CID. After graduating from Benjamin E Mays High School, the pair of friends attended Bauder College and received their bachelor’s degrees in Criminal Justice for their own respective reasons. 

Marcus’ father owned a small auto repair shop in southwest Atlanta right below their apartment building. Oftentimes Marcus would assist his father in the shop during summer break from school. However, one summer evening during his junior year in high school, Marcus told his father he wanted to hang out with his friends instead of working in the shop and his father gave him permission to do so. 

After returning home Marcus discovered his father’s shop was ransacked. Automobile materials were strewn all over the store along with flyers and other paraphernalia. 

Instantly fearing the worst, Marcus raced behind the counter and ran inside his father’s office. There he discovered the cash safe opened with all the contents missing. However, it wasn’t the empty safe that made his stomach lurch and his heart stop beating in his chest. Lying on the floor was his father’s crumpled body drenched in a pool of his blood with three bullet holes in his chest. 

Everything happened in a whirlwind blur afterward. 

Marcus lived with Da’Von and his parents for the remainder of their high school years. After graduation, together they rented a two-bedroom apartment and attended college together.

Shutting out his father’s death from his mind, Marcus made two vows: to find the bastards who murdered his father and to live life to the fullest. Without the support of Da’Von and his family, Marcus didn’t know how he would’ve managed to make it as far as he did in life. He knew deep down his father was proud of him, but knowing that didn’t abate the hurt and anger he felt towards the people who killed his old man. 

Eight years ago, Da’Von decided to become an officer of the law because he witnessed the murder of an unarmed, young Black teen by dirty cops. He was walking back home from the corner gas station store when he saw the events unfold that’ll forever change his life.

The young teen appeared no older than fifteen or sixteen when he was sitting outside on his apartment stoop drinking a Sprite. A group of four thugs approached him and began antagonizing him. The boy stood up and met them head-on. Da’Von couldn’t make out what they were saying because of the loud, mangled sounds of the group arguing. 

He saw one of the thug’s fists connect with the teen and immediately a brawl erupted. The victim didn’t stand a chance when the four of them jumped him and a barrage of fists, stomps, and kicks came pummeling down on him like a hailstorm of fisticuffs. 

A large crowd gathered outside in the apartment complex to watch the horror unfold. Several residents looked on with excitement and glee as the thugs pounded and stomped the boy into near unconsciousness. No one dared to intervene to help him; nevertheless, a few onlookers did yell for the boys to stop fighting. Of course, the brawl continued, but that was expected since it was just another ordinary fight in the ‘hood. 

Police sirens were heard in the near distance and the thugs snatched something from their victim’s pocket and quickly raced away from the crime scene. 

The boy lay on the pavement bloodied, bruised, and delirious. Da’Von helplessly watched as the victim tried to lift his body from the pavement, only for his body to crumple against it when his arms couldn’t support his weight. Groaning in pain, the teen vainly tried to ask for someone to help him, but no one approached him to assist him, something still Da’Von felt guilty about to this day. 

Two police cars pulled up to the scene and the onlookers stood back to give the cops some distance. Two policemen exited their cars and raced to the bloodied man with their guns drawn. Both officers, two White men, immediately began yelling at the crowd to move back, which they quickly did. 

One of the policemen pinned the victim’s arms behind his back with one arm and searched the young man’s body for weapons with his free arm. The second policeman kept his gun aimed at the victim’s head all the while the victim was groaning in pain and trying to convince the officers to help him. 

As Da’Von looked on along with everyone else in the apartment complex, he gasped in horror when one of the men fired two rounds into the victim’s body.  “What the _fuck_?” He cried aloud amidst the chagrin of the other witnesses. “He didn’t even do shit!” It took a moment for Da’Von to register what the policeman was yelling after the bullets were lodged into the victim.

“He’s got something on him! He’s got something on him!” The first officer repeated hysterically as the second officer kept his gun aimed at the now dead victim. 

Once the pat-down was over the first police officer retrieved two dime-sized bags of weed.

At that moment Da’Von assumed the teen was a drug dealer and the thugs who fought him were robbing him of his stash. He concluded they didn’t have enough time to take the rest of his drugs because of the arrival of the policemen. 

Watching the officers look at the items in disbelief before chuckling to themselves ignited a burning rage within Da’Von. Despite the weed the officers found on their victim, there was no justification in shooting him. 

Da’Von couldn’t hear what the policemen were saying because of the shrill cries and yells of the apartments’ residents at what they witnessed drowned out the policemen’s conversation. But Da’Von did watch the officers grin and shrug nonchalantly as though they didn’t just murder an unarmed man in cold blood. 

When the yelling became unbearable, the policemen aimed their guns at the crowd and told shouted for them to “shut up”. The noise simmered, but the murmurs of what transpired still were spoken amongst the group. 

Having raced home immediately afterward, Da’Von told Marcus what he witnessed and decided to change his major to Criminal Justice. He wanted to be the example that not all cops are corrupt and use their authority to take advantage of the public. And in a way, it would help assuage his guilt in not helping that young man when he needed it. Da’Von could make amends and spend his time as an officer helping others. 

Their superior handed both Da’Von and Marcus the folders for their newest case and all thoughts of the past were pushed to the backs of their minds. Lieutenant Davis didn’t wait for his subordinates to peruse the folders’ contents before continuing. “James Williams, or Jim as he likes to be called, is the founder and CEO of Fervid Entertainment, the famous adult entertainment company here in Atlanta. It’s also the same entertainment company Diamond Alison works for.” 

Opening their folders, Da’Von and Marcus quickly skimmed over the documents while listening to their lieutenant talk about their case. 

“We’ve been monitoring Jim’s activity for a while now after receiving a tip that he employs underage girls to star in his films and provides narcotics to his actors. Despite our constant monitoring of him, he’s remained elusive. I need you two to go undercover and work on solving this case. Everything you need to know about Jim is in those folders.” 

Directing his gaze towards Da’Von, Lieutenant Davis told him, “Harris, I want you to find a way to get to know Diamond Alison personally. Find a way to get closer to her. Get her to open to you. From what I hear Marcus already told everyone you harbor a particular _interest_ in her…” Lieutenant Davis allowed his statement to linger in the air and watched with quiet mirth as Da’Von’s lips twisted in a scowl. 

“I believe if Diamond’s with a man that she can trust, she’ll be forthcoming with telling you information about our suspect as you get to know her better. She’s the best link to bringing that bastard to justice.” 

After listening to his boss’ instructions, Marcus spoke his disapproving thoughts. “Lieutenant? If I understand this right, you basically want D to get information about this asshole through Diamond by _any means necessary_?” Straightening his posture in his seat he wondered aloud, “Isn’t that kinda fucked up? I mean what if D and Diamond do hook up and they have to sleep together? What if feelin’s develop between them or somethin’ and Diamond finds out? Somethin’ like that can blow the whole investigation.” To drive his point home, Marcus added, “That’s pretty low.” 

Massaging his aching temples after listening to Marcus, Lieutenant Davis addressed his outspoken detective. “Brown? Only when I ask for your opinion do you feel it necessary to give it to me. And you’re the _last_ person who should give out advice about morals and ethics.” Not waiting for Marcus to reply, Lieutenant Davis concluded. “I don’t care how either of you feel about this, I just want it done.” 

Speaking up after listening to the commentary between Marcus and his boss, Da’Von openly agreed with his best friend. “Lieutenant? Marc is right. I understand it’s imperative you want us to bring our suspect to justice. But to go as far as wanting me to deceive a woman by getting into a fake relationship with her who may get hurt after it’s all said and done—and let’s hope it doesn’t come to that—is pretty fucked up.” When their Lieutenant didn’t respond, Da’Von continued, hoping to talk some sense into their superior. 

“And besides? How am I supposed to get closer to a video star anyway? Seems kind of impossible if you ask me.” 

Expecting Da’Von’s apprehension on the matter, Lieutenant Davis flatly told him, “If I didn’t think you couldn’t handle the job _detective_ , then I wouldn’t have called you in here. As far as wondering how you’re supposed to get closer to Diamond? That’s for you to find out. Why do you think you’re on payroll?” 

Da’Von frowned, knowing their lieutenant was being unreasonable about his doubts. He tried to reason with his boss again. “But you’re not—” 

“You’re either man enough to take on the assignment or not.” Leaving no room for argument, Lieutenant Davis turned to Marcus and said, “Brown? I want you to investigate the suspect thoroughly. Even though you two are working on this case together Brown, your personality is better suited to get closer to our target.” Again, looking at both men with a stoic countenance, Lieutenant Davis asked him, “Can you do the job or do I need to assign someone else?”

“I can do it.” Marcus’ posture straightened. He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin in confidence at his senior. 

Da’Von took a few moments to think about his assignment and his current infatuation with the fiery sex worker. Getting closer to Diamond could be key to solving the case, yet he found himself mentally warring with his morals on the matter. He found it interesting, really. He didn’t know Diamond and somehow he didn’t want to see her hurt. Perhaps Marcus is right; he’s really, truly whipped. 

“Harris? I don’t have all fucking day.” Lieutenant Davis barked at the detective. “Are you in? Or are you out?” 

Da’Von didn’t want to admit this could be the perfect opportunity for him to make things right with Diamond after their embarrassing encounter in Madame Zora’s office. But his duty as an officer of the law comes first and he couldn’t worry about getting caught up in his infatuation with her. He restored his resolve with that thought in mind. 

Exhaling a heavy sigh, Da’Von tilted his head to the side and answered. “Yeah. I’m in.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  

A couple of weeks later Marcus was making some headway in their investigation. Unfortunately, Da’Von’s assignment to get closer to Diamond Alison stalled for the moment. He found out through her social media accounts she was doing promotional stents for her brands. His mission was currently stagnant since he was unsure when the model would have some free time. 

Nevertheless, all hope wasn’t lost for the detective. Thanks to her Instagram @tripleddynasty, Da’Von knew Diamond was preparing to film a live stream next Friday during one of her photoshoots. He simply needed to plan how he was going to be in that studio with her. 

However, one thing Da’Von did know about Diamond thanks to his online research is she’s a woman who’s all about business, although he gathered that much when they met. She owns a cosmetics line that’s doing well, and in addition, she models for several urban publications, been featured in many platinum-selling rappers’ music videos and is planning to launch her own fitness videos the following year. And how could he forget her all-exclusive escorting services? 

“Tch.” Da’Von erased the memory of their encounter in Madame Zora’s office last week from his mind to focus on the present. 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Da’Von swiped his finger around his iPad to do another thorough search of her website. It was late Friday afternoon and he was sitting alone in the breakroom at work perusing the internet on his personal iPad for more information about the model when Marcus walked in carrying bags of sandwiches from Jimmy John’s and a cup holder with drinks. 

“What’s up? How’s it going?” Marcus asked as he set the items of food on the table and pulled out a chair across from his best friend. 

Rubbing his sore eyes and groaning tiredly Da’Von replied, “It’s going. She’s on a small promo tour around the city right now, but she’s scheduled to do a live stream at one of her photoshoots next week. I’m trying to think about how I can make it to that shoot.” 

Sitting down, Marcus grabbed a sandwich and a bit into it. He spoke as he munched on his food. “Well forget about that for now. I need you to come with me on an assignment.” 

Da’Von secured his iPad in its leather case and set it in the empty chair next to him. After making space on the table for his lunch, Da’Von reached for a sandwich and Coke. “What’s going on?” He asked while unwrapping his meal. 

Marcus gave Da’Von the details about the mission and the detective nodded in understanding. “I see.” He bit into his food and nodded again. “This Thursday, huh? I knew you were making progress on this case, but I didn’t know you were already in good with our suspect.” 

Marcus lifted a brow and scoffed at his best friend’s audacity. “Nigga, fo’real? I’m the best there is!” He bragged while proudly puffing his chest out. “Hell, gimme another week and I’ll have this case solved and our suspect serving time! _Sheeeiiit_ …! I might just get promoted to lieutenant!” 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Da’Von downed his Coke. “If you were that good, you wouldn’t need _me_ to assist you.” He added with a sardonic grin. 

“Tch. Anyway,” Marcus waved off Da’Von’s retort. “You down or what? ‘Cause it ain’t like you really gettin’ any closer with Diamond.” 

“I can do it, but don’t you think you’re rushing things a bit?” Da’Von ignored Marcus’ comment about Diamond, mainly because it’s true. “You’re sure our suspect won’t suspect anything?” 

After sipping his Coke, Marcus chuckled a little and admitted, “Honestly, I don’t know if he’s real dumb and too trustin’ or if he’s real smart we’re the ones bein’ played. But still,” he tossed his empty Coke bottle away along with his sandwich wrapper. “It’s a chance we gotta take.” 

Giving his best friend a casual shrug, Da’Von told him, “I’m down.” 

* * *

The following Tuesday rolled around, and Diamond was taking a small break from doing more promo until the end of the week and that was her scheduled live stream photoshoot. Still, Da’Von was having difficulty meeting the model again. He thought about visiting Lady Zora once more to inquire about Diamond. However, two problems arose when he mulled over his plan. One: Marcus tried that nearly three weeks ago during their visit to The Dollhouse and Da’Von still cringed at the embarrassing experience. Two: There’s no way he could ask Lady Zora questions about Diamond without rousing the Madame’s suspicions. He’s certain he’ll appear as the cop that he is to the entrepreneur. Both ideas were a no-go. 

The detective mused over his current situation as he shopped at Walmart that afternoon. “Damn, I knew I shouldn’t have taken on this case.” He muttered under his breath while tossing a few bags of family size classic Lay’s in his basket. He perused more merchandise on the aisle as he concentrated on his situation. So, lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice he accidentally pushed his cart into another person until someone shout, “Hey!”

With his eyes traveling to the sound of the voice, Da’Von’s ears perked when he recognized the unmistakable tone of his current infatuation. 

The model wasn’t wearing any makeup, scantily costumes, or bright colored wigs. Her hair was styled in a ponytail afro puff, and she wore a Supreme T-shirt, jeans, and Gucci sneakers. Nevertheless, even without the expressive makeup and wigs, Da’Von knew it was Diamond Alison. Although he mentally admitted she looked much different in casual wear. 

She stood with her hand on her hip and an irritated scowl curved her lips downwards. Her mahogany eyes narrowed in annoyance and her voice dripped with attitude when she asked, “Nigga you gotta problem? You gonna say ‘excuse me’ or something?” 

Shaking his head out of his stupor, the detective lightly chuckled and said, “Sorry ‘bout that. I wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t see you.” 

“Clearly.” Diamond rolled her eyes and huffed. Looking down at where his shopping cart bumped into her midsection, she looked up at him expectantly. “You gonna move your cart? Or do I have to move it for you?”

“Oh shit!” More chuckles spilled from Da’Von before he pulled his cart away from the model. “My bad.” The awkward stare Diamond gave him made him nervous. He was already blowing his chance to get to know her better, no doubt assuming she thought he was weird. 

He noticed her stare softened and mentally sighed with relief. His ears perked again when she asked, “You gonna let me get by?” He didn’t realize he was blocking her way to let her pass. 

Looking around their aisle, Da’Von was thankful they were the only two people standing there among the chips and cookies. Lowering his voice to a whisper, the detective positioned his body so their eyes could meet. “I’m sorry about what happened that night at The Dollhouse. And I’m sorry about my friend’s behavior.” 

Diamond gave the stranger an incredulous look before taking two steps back. Her eyes narrowed at him dubiously before they widened in recognition. Daintily placing a hand over her mouth, she blinked a few times before whispering back, “I-I remember you! You and your big-mouthed friend with the dreads.” 

“Marc?” Da’Von confirmed with a slight chuckle. “Yeah, he’s the type who don’t know when to shut up. He always speaks his mind, no matter what.” 

Joining in with her own soft giggles, Diamond admitted absent-mindedly, “I know what you mean. I got a friend like that, too. I think there’s one in every clique.” Realizing she was conversing with the stranger from The Dollhouse, the model took more steps back, lifted her brow in suspicion and asked, “Wait… you ain’t some kinda stalker, are you? Following me around and shit?” 

At this Da’Von outright laughed at the absurdity of Diamond’s accusation. If only she knew the truth about his current mission involving her. Witnessing her serious countenance, he tentatively lifted his hands in surrender. The detective replied, “Nah, I’m not a stalker or anything like that. I swear I was just grocery shopping when I bumped into you. It’s all coincidental. But…” he noticed, and was relieved, Diamond didn’t immediately leave him standing there looking an idiot. He used this opportunity to continue their conversation. “You don’t seem like the type to shop at Walmart.” He eyed her Gucci sneakers, matching handbag which rested in her shopping cart, and the thick, large gold door-knocker earrings adorning her ears. Locking his eyes with hers again he quickly added, “no offense” so she wouldn’t get upset. 

The model merely lifted one of her shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. “Walmart’s cheap.” She chose to ignore the actual meaning of his words. While he’ll never say it to her face, she knew what he was _really_ thinking: someone who sells sex wouldn’t shop at a common place like Walmart. Diamond wouldn’t be where she today is if she allowed everyone’s negative thoughts about her career dictate her actions. People’s criticisms of her lifestyle choices didn’t affect her, and neither did this guy’s. “And none taken.” 

Taking another chance, Da’von decided he might as well ask her the question. “So… while we’re standing here, you think you could tell me your name?” 

Letting out a dry disbelieving laugh, Diamond eyed him curiously before asking, “Suddenly you don’t know who _I_ am?” 

“Well yeah. It’s not like you’re hard to forget.” Da’Von gave her a sly smile, referring to her exhibitionistic display in Lady Zora’s office. She returned his smile with a chuckle of her own. “Let’s just say I wanna reintroduce myself and make amends.” He extended his hand and was pleased when Diamond gripped it in her palm. 

“Okay, I’ll bite.” The model shook his hand and casually shrugged. “I’m Diamond.” She gave him a twice-over, admiring his physique and mentally nodding her approval. “And you are?” She gave him a gentle, flirtatious smile. 

“You can call me ‘D’.” Da’Von returned her flirtatious smile with one of his own. He soon added, “And I meant what I said in Lady Zora’s office. I think you’re really beautiful and I would like to take you out sometime.” 

Before she could stop herself, Diamond released a loud laugh, clutching her chest to suppress more guffaws from erupting from her chest. “You sure you ain't-a stalker or something? Because I hear that shit every day from men like you. What’s your ulterior motive? What do you _really_ want?” She stepped closer to him until the tips of their shoes almost touched. 

Her eyes locked on his face, inspecting him closely, looking for any signs that may reveal his true intentions. The model smirked, mentally cheering triumphantly when she noticed the way D’s eyebrows furrowed in nervousness and the soft dots of perspiration formed along his hairline. _Is he uncomfortable_? _Good_. She told herself. 

“I told you what I want, Diamond. I wanna get to know you better, take you out some time.” Da’Von admitted honestly. 

Pressing her glossed lips together in a playful, cynical smirk, Diamond answered his question with one of her own. “Give me one good reason why I should go out with you?” 

Looking into her shopping cart, Da’Von noticed two bags of family sized classic Lay’s. Chuckling at the ironic coincidence as he glanced at the contents in his cart, he gave her a mischievous smile and answered. “Because ain’t no way you gonna eat all those plain chips without hot sauce. And I just bought the last three bottles.” 

“What? Huh?” Diamond examined his shopping cart and scowled at the bottles of spicy Texas Pete laying inside. 

“I would’ve bought more but the guy that’s working the aisle told me these were the last ones.” Enjoying her discomfort and admiring the way her cheeks puffed in irritation, the detective continued to push her ire. “And you know the only reason why Black folks buy plain chips in the first place is to eat ‘em with hot sauce.” 

Rolling her eyes and nibbling her lower lip to keep from laughing, Diamond muttered, “Smartass.” 

Leaning against his shopping cart, the detective’s mischievous grin turned into a teasing smile when he made an offer to her. “Listen here. I’ll give you all three of these bottles if you agree to go out on a date with me.” 

“Oh? So, you gonna play like that?” The model placed a hand on her hip and smirked at Da’Von’s persistence. “We chill for a bit because of some hot sauce?” Looking at the Texas Pete and back at the detective, she informed him, “You know I can just get it from somewhere else, right? You know there’s a Kroger practically on every other block.” 

“Hey, you can’t blame a man for trying to shoot his shot. Steph Curry.” Da’Von motioned his arms, imitating the basketball star’s signature three-point stance. He released a hearty laugh and was pleasantly surprised when Diamond joined in. 

“You know I’ve met plenty of men in my life, but I never met someone who tried to get with me over some hot sauce and chips. That’s a first.” Diamond confessed with a giggle. “You seem like you’re mad cool.” 

“All I’m asking for is one date.” Holding up his palms in surrender again, Da’Von added. “I promise I won’t try no freaky shit.” 

“And that’s a second.” Diamond admitted with a tilt of her head, acknowledging his last statement. Taking a final look at the yellow bottles in his cart and her flavorless chips in her own shopping cart, Diamond’s mahogany eyes softened, and she visibly relaxed her guard. “Okay. You twisted my arm, D.” She faced him. “I’ll go out with you, but I only have tomorrow and Thursday free. I’m busy for the rest of the week.” 

Doing a celebratory Milly Rock in his mind, it took all of Da’Von’s self-control to appear casual when he really wanted to shout his triumph. Nodding slowly, the detective couldn’t stop the smile that stretched his lips and Diamond silently admired the curve of his dimples and his bright Colgate smile accentuating his chocolate skin. 

“Then it’s set. Tomorrow night it is.” Da’Von confirmed. “If you text me your address I’ll pick you up. Be ready by eight.” 

“Okay, that’s not a problem.” While they were exchanging numbers Diamond asked, “And just where are you taking me?” 

After saving her number in his phone, Da’Von lifted his brow and told her, “You already asking too many questions. Let me worry about that.” 

Diamond began to protest but she was interrupted when Da’Von continued. 

“You might wanna dress down though.” Not shying from appreciating her curves once more he stated, “You gotta real nice body and all and as _bad_ as I wanna see you in something sexy, you might wanna put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and some tennis shoes for what I have planned.” 

“And that’s a third.” Three times Da’Von managed to surprise Diamond and she mentally admitted she liked it. Gradually relenting, she agreed to his terms about their date tomorrow night. 

“Okay. You’re the boss. I’ll do what you say this time, but only under one condition.” Watching Da’Von’s body tense when he became alarmed thinking about Diamond’s stipulation for their date amused her. She investigated their shopping carts and said, “I’ll go out with you tomorrow only if you buy me those bottles of Texas Pete and the Lay’s in your cart, too.” 

Letting his mind relax as he released a heavy sigh of relief, Da’Von surrendered to the deal. “That’s cool. You get the chips and hot sauce, I get the date. We’re even.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  

The following night Diamond found herself playing against Da’Von in the billiards hall. Tonight, her date decided to take her to Dave & Buster’s in Duluth and entertain her for a night of drinks, food, video games, and fun. Even she had to admit she was enjoying herself. Never in a million years, she would’ve guessed someone would treat her to a date quite like this. She was used to five-star restaurants and hotels but mentally admitted a casual date engaging in childish play was a pleasant change. 

The 8-ball was the final ball on the pool table and both Da’Von and Diamond eyed each other, mentally conveying their victory to one another. 

“My turn,” the model announced as she readied her cue stick and leaned over the table, arching her back just a little to make sure Da’von’s eyes were glued to her ass. “8-ball, side pocket,” she said just as she hit the cue ball and it bounced off the side of the table. 

Da’Von couldn’t control his guffaws as he outright laughed at Diamond for messing up. “You’re too eager, Diamond,” he told her. “You gotta take your time with this.” 

“I don’t need a lecture from you, D.” Diamond snapped back with her eyes narrowed. “I messed up, that’s all. When you mess up, I’m gonna kick your ass and then you won’t be so smug.” 

“Is that a fact?” Da’Von questioned with a lift of his brow as he picked up the cue ball and placed it at the center of the pool table. “‘Cause from where I see the 8-ball, I already won this game.” 

Becoming annoyed with his banter, Diamond irritably replied, “Man just hurry up and fuck up, so I can fuck you up!” 

Laughing again, the detective assured her, “Your only fuck up is thinking I’m gonna fuck up.” Positioning his cue stick, he aimed it at the 8-ball. “Lemme win this thang real quick.” Taking a moment to concentrate on his game, Da’Von silently counted to five before saying, “8-ball, side pocket.” With a swift motion of his arm, the cue ball hit the black ball, which smoothly rolled into the hole. 

Glancing at his date again, Da’Von spoke. “You was just talking all that shit. Now you ain’t got nothing to say?” 

“Yeah, I got two things to say.” Placing her cue stick on the table, Diamond rested her hands on her hips and let him know what was on her mind. “I let you win and fuck you.” She extended her middle finger at him. 

After laying his cue stick next to hers, Da’Von quickly replied, “I might just let you do that.” Laughing again as her cheeks darkened red at his remark he asked her, “You hungry? You want something to eat?” 

Turning around and eyeing the array of games in the building, her mahogany eyes settled on a certain game she knew she’d beat him in and immediately she became excited. Diamond looked over her shoulder at him and answered, “No. I’m good.” Fully facing him she continued, “I’ll be even better when you play against me in DDR.” 

Da’Von looked in the direction Diamond inclined her neck towards. He was vaguely familiar with the dancing game but never played it before. Before he could protest and suggest they play something else, his date left him standing there as she raced towards the gaming station. 

Stopping mid-destination, the model looked over her shoulder again at her date and said, “D? You can stand there looking silly if you want, or you can watch me shake my ass as I kick yours in DDR.” She turned around again and headed towards the gaming station. 

Chuckling as his dark eyes zeroed in on the lovely curve of said ass, Da’Von shrugged helplessly and followed her to Dance Dance Revolution. 

* * *

“Ha, ha, ha! Y’know I had a really good time tonight.” Diamond laughed as she relaxed in the passenger’s seat as Da’Von drove her home. “Look at you? Had me playing video games and shit like I’m some kinda child,” she giggled and turned to look out of the window at Atlanta’s city skyline. She turned to face him and admired his fresh haircut, trimmed goatee and mustache, and handsome brown face as he concentrated on the road and added, “But it felt good, acting silly and stuff,” she admitted with gratitude. “Thank you for tonight.” 

Da’Von glimpsed at the model and give her an appreciative smile before eyeing the road again. “It’s all good,” he assured her. “I’m just glad you had a good time.” He looked at her once more as she relaxed in his car wearing a white t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and the Gucci sneakers she was wearing when they met at Walmart. The detective also noticed she was wearing a jet-black lace wig with cornrows to the back and gold studs in her ears. He jokingly asked her, “Now ain’t you glad you dressed down tonight?” 

“Heh.” Diamond softly chuckled as she stretched out her legs and rubbed her aching thighs. “Man, I can’t wait till I soak in the tub and get a massage. Beating your ass in DDR got my legs sore as hell.” 

“I guess your legs don’t work like they used to, huh Grandma?” Da’Von playfully chided her. 

“Oh no you _didn’t_!” Diamond quickly whipped her head around and placed one hand on her hip, ready to give her date an earful. “You’ve been talking a lot of shit tonight, D.” Not waiting for a rebuttal, she continued. “You wasn’t talking all that shit when you was watching Grandma’s ass bounce while I whooped yours in DDR!” 

Da’Von looked at her again and gave her a sly smirk and agreed with her statement. “True. Granny got some cake.” 

Wagging her finger at her date as she tried to hide the smile curving her lips, Diamond told him, “You know what? You got a slick tongue.” She outright laughed when Da’Von wiggled his eyebrows jokingly and added, “And a dirty mind.” 

“Let’s change the subject before this conversation takes a wrong turn,” Da’Von suggested before he was tempted to demonstrate the slickness of his tongue. 

“Heh, heh. Alright,” Diamond giggled in agreement. Her arched brows furrowed in concentration as she realized something peculiar about their evening out. “I just realized we never really talked to each other like regular people do on regular dates.” 

“That’s because we were too busy talking shit, drinking, and going at each other in Zombie Snatcher. But we got time now.” Da’Von glanced over at her and eyed the road again. “So, what are your plans for the future, Diamond? Wha’chu got going on in your life?” 

“Nuh, uh. Let’s not make this about me this time. Wha’chu got going on in _your_ life, D? Wha’chu do for a living?” 

Da’Von’s eyes hardened at her question as he stared out the windshield. He knew he couldn’t reveal his true profession, but he was ecstatic he was finally getting to know Diamond on a personal level. He just hoped when his investigation ends and the situation’s blown over that she’ll understand why he had to lie to her if tonight’s date progresses into something more. 

“I recently got laid-off, so a brother’s out here looking for something else. Know what I mean?” 

Diamond raised a skeptical brow at her date and said, “So you’re jobless.” It was a statement, but she voiced it like a question. “Hmm… and here I was thinking everything about you was nice.” She immediately added, “Other than that smart-ass mouth.” 

“Hey now,” the detective released one of his hands from the steering wheel and clutched his chest playfully. “That hurt.” He feigned a pained look on his face as he pretended to be offended at Diamond’s words. “I am nice, and I don’t have a smart mouth. I’m just comfortable around you. I like a woman who can match wits with me.” He looked at her briefly, grinned and tapped the side of his head. “It keeps my mind sharp.” 

Diamond nodded as she silently agreed. 

“But I’m also just a regular, hard-working man out here trying to make it in the White man’s world. I just fell on hard times right now. I know you can understand that.” 

Thinking back on all the hard times she’s endured in her life, Diamond found herself mentally commiserating with Da’Von’s point-of-view. She decided to keep her thoughts to herself, however. 

“So wha’chu got going on in your life?” Da’Von felt it was wise to deflect the attention from himself and draw attention to his date instead. He noticed Diamond’s face brighten as she thought about her business projects and future endeavors. 

Straightening her posture in her seat, Diamond eagerly told Da’Von about everything she had going on. “Well, I got a cosmetic line Lickables that’s doing well. But I got a fitness line coming out this summer. Diamond Hard Body, I like to call it DHB though.” 

Da’Von had to smirk when the model did a little jig in the front seat as she energetically told him, “I can’t wait till women tag me online wearing my fitness clothes and waist trainers. I’m gonna release some exercise videos on YouTube to help promote it.” 

Da’Von stopped at a red light and faced Diamond, giving her a full smile. “I see you doing your thang. A young entrepreneur; a lady Diddy in the making.” 

“All I really wanna do is put Diamond Doll Dynasty on the map.” The model returned his smile with her own as she told him the name of her brand. “Really make a name for myself, know what I mean?” 

Once the light turned green the detective continued driving. “I know exactly what you mean. And ain’t nothing wrong with that.” Thinking back to the name of her fitness line he asked, “Diamond Hard Body? What’s the inspiration behind that?” 

Giving her date a subtle smirk, Diamond honestly confessed the reasoning behind her name. “Niggas call me Diamond because I keep ‘em hard. And I can get women’s bodies right, so they can also keep niggas hard.”

“Oh, is that right?” Da’Von couldn’t stop the incredulous laugh when he asked his question. “You’re really self-assured, huh?” 

Giving her date a smug look, Diamond confirmed his statement. “You do realize tonight’s not the first time we’ve talked, _right_?” The model reminded the detective of their first encounter. She emphasized her next sentence just to get her point across. “There’s a reason why you asked me out.” 

Da’Von glanced over at her with a shrewd smirk, cupped the seat of his pants with his palm, and kept the other one on the steering wheel. “Yeah, I can prove what you’re saying is true.” 

Slyly the model reached for Da’Von’s thigh and caressed the hard muscle underneath the fabric of his denim. The detective removed his hand from his crotch and separated his thighs so his date could have better access to his groin. 

Accepting the silent invitation, Diamond stretched her arm until she grabbed his dick through his jeans. Internally marveling at its impressive size, she teasingly eyed Da’Von and smiled. “You sure can.” Giving his hardness a gentle squeeze, she admitted, “I might have to take you up to my room to find out what you’re _really_ workin’ with.” 

* * *

Together Diamond and Da’Von entered the building of her condo. After greeting the desk clerk, they walked through the posh foyer and approached the elevators. Before the elevator doors were closed, Diamond entwined her fingers with Da’Von’s. Giving him a sexy smirk, she guided them to the back of the elevator. Once the doors finally closed and the familiar ding of the elevator bell rang, the detective allowed his primal instincts to take control.

Once Diamond’s back was comfortably nestled in the corner, Da’Von circled his large hands around her wrists and lifted her arms above her head, keeping her in place. He leaned forward and softly kissed her ear. The tip of his tongue delicately flickered against the pliant flesh of her lobe. He felt her shiver underneath his ministrations and that encouraged him to continue. 

Lowering his mouth along her neck, Da’Von nipped, nibbled, and kissed her skin. He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled the sweet smell of tangerine and the scent made him even harder. Flattening his tongue, the detective licked Diamond’s neck and was pleasantly surprised when he tasted the citrus flavor from her skin. 

Squirming from his touches the model let out light chortles as she breathily stuttered, “L-Let me g-go…” 

Opening his eyes, Da’Von placed his forehead against hers and joined along in her laughter. “Now why would I do that Diamond? I like having you like this.” 

Managing to free one of her hands, the model caressed her date’s face and gave him a wicked smile. She told him, “Because I have something for you. And trust me, you don’t wanna hold me down for what I wanna give you.” 

To emphasize her statement, she lifted her left leg and circled it around his waist. Diamond rotated her hips against his groin to feel his dick in the apex of her thighs. Da’Von moved his hips forward in gentle thrusting motions to match her movements. The salacious feeling of their grinding made Diamond sigh with delight. Her panties clung to her inner lips like liquid latex and all she could think about was Da’Von taking them off and the two of them getting freaky underneath her sheets. 

Da’Von released Diamond’s other hand to clutch her thigh. He squeezed the muscled curve underneath the cotton of her sweatpants and lowered his mouth to hers. His warm breath fanned over her glossed lips and he licked him with eager anticipation to kiss her. 

Twining her arms around his neck, Diamond pulled her date closer and impatiently waited for the moment their lips would finally touch. Seconds felt like hours as his mouth slowly descended towards hers. Stretching her neck, the model closed the distance and pushed her lips against his. Slowly, lethargically their mouths moved to the beat of their own rhythm. Da’Von tasted the delectable flavor of cherry wine from her lips while Diamond sampled the faint taste of Hennessy and Coke on his tongue. 

“Mmm…” she moaned against his lips in between kisses. 

Another ding sounded in the elevator, this time indicating they arrived at Diamond’s floor. Regrettably Diamond pulled her lips away from Da’Von’s to walk over and stand in between the opened elevator doors. 

“We’re here.” The model stated the obvious. “You know what happens next.” 

Standing in front of her, Da’Von wrapped her in his arms and lowered his palms to her ass. Giving it a hard squeeze, he looked her in her mahogany eyes and disappointingly told her, “As bad as I wanna go to your room, I think it’s best we wait it out. See where this…” He looked around the elevator to try and gather his thoughts before settling his eyes on hers again. “Whatever this is, takes us.” 

“Hn.” Rolling her eyes and giving a dry, incredulous laugh Diamond admitted, “This is the first time any man has told me no. And the fourth time you’ve surprised me.” Rubbing his arms, she added, “I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel.” 

Kissing her forehead while smoothing his hands over her curves the detective stated, “Don’t be like that. It’s just I really like you, Diamond. And I don’t know about you, but I wanna see you for more than just one night.”

Thinking over his words, Diamond gave him a curt nod and mentally admitted he’s right. “A’ight, D. You got me playing by your rules again,” She said with a laugh as she thought about their encounter at Walmart yesterday.

Ignoring the constant ringing of the elevator alerting them the doors are shutting, Diamond voiced her idea for their second date. “I’m shooting a live stream for my next magazine cover this Friday and I want you to come. Give you a chance to see what else I do.” 

Stretching his lips into an appreciative grin, Da’Von told her, “I’d love to.” 

Giving his lips a light peck, Diamond smiled and said, “Cool. It’s a date then.” Stepping out of his embrace, she quickly turned around and arched her back so her booty would protrude. “Oh! And rub my booty one more time.” She laughingly said. “For good luck and because it felt good.” 

“Ah ha, ha, ha! You are one crazy woman, y’know that?” Da’Von laughed but quickly complied with his date’s request and gave her rear an added smack just because. 

Turning around and walking backward out of the elevator, Diamond ingrained the memory of Da’Von’s handsome smile just before the doors closed. She couldn’t wait till she told her girls about the new man in her life.

As Da’Von descended the elevator, he couldn’t but feel elated that Diamond was giving him another chance. Everything was going according to plan. Then a sense of foreboding overcame him when he realized everything was according to plan. He needed to get closer to Diamond to solve his case surrounding her agent. 

 _I just hope she doesn’t get hurt when all of this is over_ , were Da’Von’s last thoughts when the elevator doors opened on the main floor.


End file.
